Malo
by AnythingBut
Summary: Harry nunca pensó en Draco como una víctima, pero cuando su enemigo resulta lastimado en casa de los Dursleys, lo tiene qué reconsiderar. Spanish version of my story "Wicked", translated by Loreley Takarai, who kindly offered to do this!
1. Sorpresa

_Disclaimer_: Harry Potter no me pertenece y no estoy sacando ningún beneficio de esto.

_Nota del Autor_: La historia se ubica después de los acontecimientos de GoF. Tomen nota de que se trata de un AU. Por ello no es conveniente que lo lean menores de edad, porque habrá menciones explícitas de sexo, abuso y escenas gráficas a lo largo de la historia, es sólo para lectores maduros. Disfrútenla.

**-o-O-o-**

_Further Author´s note_: we owe this translation to Loreley Takarai (http : // www . fanfiction . net / u / 1829539 / Loreley_Takarai - just remove the blank spaces), many thanks to you again!

I don´t speak Spanish myself, but I love the idea to see this in a different language!

Enjoy!

-

WICKED (MALO)

CAPÍTULO 1

SORPRESA

-

Draco parecía mal herido. Fue el primer pensamiento que cruzó la mente de Harry, incluso antes de que se preguntara qué hacía Malfoy en la puerta de su casa.

El rubio estaba agachado, recargado en el umbral de Privet Drive No. 4. Tenía el cabello revuelto y su piel, más pálida de lo que Harry podía recordar.

"Malfoy", dijo, alzando su varita, sintiendo que el odio se apoderaba de él al pensar en el atrevimiento que tenía Malfoy al presentarse ahí. Su semblante cambió de inmediato al mirarlo más de cerca.

Había contusiones en el ojo izquierdo de Draco y en su rostro. Harry se dio cuenta de que su ropa estaba rasgada en algunas partes y que su archienemigo temblaba violentamente.

Rápidamente, Harry se arrodilló frente a él, sintiendo un escalofrío cuando los ojos de Draco finalmente se cruzaron con los suyos: parecía devastado, su mirada inestable y vacía.

"Draco", susurró Harry, inclinándose para alcanzarlo. "¿Qué sucedió?".

Draco retrocedió al sentir la mano de Harry, pero al menos parecía que había salido de su trance. "P-Potter", tartamudeó con voz baja. "N-Necesito esconderme… N-no sabía… a dónde ir…".

"Shshshsh", le dijo Harry tratando de calmarlo. "Está bien… Vayamos adentro ahora, después me explicarás".

Draco retrocedió de nuevo cuando Harry intentó ayudarlo a levantarse. Sus manos estaban frías y parecía no poder sujetarse de Harry con firmeza para ponerse de pie por sí mismo. Harry volteó hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que sus manos no sólo estaban frías sino que además sangraban.

"¿Tus manos están heridas?", preguntó, angustiado. Draco sacudió su cabeza negativamente. Sin embargo eso no lo tranquilizó, puesto que la sangre provenía entonces de otras heridas.

Harry lo sujetó con más fuerza, consiguiendo que Draco se pusiera finalmente de pie. El chico gimió. Un charco de sangre se había formado en donde el rubio estaba sentado. Harry se estremeció pero no tenía tiempo para ocuparse de eso ahora, porque Draco temblaba recargándose pesadamente sobre él. Los ojos del rubio parpadeaban intentando mantenerse consciente, pero sus rodillas lo traicionaron.

Harry abrió la puerta, casi cargando a Draco, más que jalándolo hacia adentro, dirigiéndose directamente a las escaleras, usando todas sus fuerzas, jadeando y tratando de no pensar en el rastro de sangre que estaban dejando detrás o en qué haría su tía Petunia si lo descubriera.

Apenas Harry abrió la puerta de su recámara, Draco se derrumbó. Harry hizo como pudo para llevarlo hasta su cama. Lo recostó cuidadosamente sobre ella. Definitivamente, Malfoy no era su persona favorita en el mundo, pero esto era aterrador.

Imágenes de Cedric desfilaron en la mente de Harry, quien parpadeó para librarse de ellas. No tenía idea de qué hacer: Ahí estaba Draco Malfoy, acostado e inconsciente en su cama, sangrando por alguna o quizás varias heridas, luciendo como si acabara de salir del infierno.

******************************

Harry luchaba con sus pensamientos. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía qué hacer? No sabía nada sobre medicina y mucho menos sobre cómo detener una hemorragia.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, vacilando. Estaba por su cuenta, no había nadie más. Tenía qué detener la hemorragia, eso era lo primero en su mente. Se había olvidado por completo del rastro de sangre, se había olvidado de todo lo demás, dada la situación.

Se acercó al borde de la cama. Primero tenía qué averiguar de dónde provenía la sangre.

Estaba fijándose en donde Draco tenía desgarrada la ropa cuando sonó el timbre. Harry se congeló. El timbre sonó de nuevo, más insistente esta vez.

Maldiciendo, Harry tomó su varita y corrió escaleras abajo. Sus tíos iban a matarlo cuando regresaran de sus compras y se encontraran con esto. ¿Qué tal si era un vecino que se había topado con la sangre, o peor aún, que había visto a Malfoy?

******************************

Cuando Harry abrió la puerta, con la varita escondida tras su espalda, se encontró con se trataba de la Sra. Figg.

"Harry", chilló ella. "¿Te encuentras bien?". Harry la miraba sin saber qué hacer. "No te quedes ahí, muchacho", le ordenó la Sra. Figg. "Sé que algo pasó y este charco de sangre lo prueba".

Desesperado por encontrar una excusa, Harry abrió su boca para hablar, pero la Sra. Figg lo interrumpió: "¿Tienes tu varita?".

"¿Mi varita?", preguntó mostrándole la mano con que la sujetaba.

"Bien", murmuró la anciana, con un aire de impaciencia. "No hay tiempo de explicar", le dijo al notar la expresión confundida de Harry. "Será mejor que me digas lo que está pasando. Quisiera saber en dónde está ese Mundungus Fletcher. Debería estar aquí ahora".

"Mun…"

"En su turno, si tuviera sentido de responsabilidad se hubiera dado cuenta. Afortunadamente tengo al Sr. Tibbles en servicio. Él me informó que algo no andaba bien", agregó llevando a Harry hacia adentro, en donde sus ojos se posaron de inmediato en el rastro de sangre. Comenzó a subir las escaleras con mirada decidida. ¿Has perdido tu voz, Harry?, le preguntó.

"No… Yo… Cómo… ¿Es usted una bruja?", le preguntó Harry, siguiéndola de cerca, aún perplejo.

"Soy una Squib, por eso temo no ser de gran ayuda. Pero ya habrá tiempo para preguntas, querido", contestó la anciana, entrando al dormitorio.

Draco seguía igual que antes, inconsciente. La señora Figg caminó hacia la cama y se acercó a él. "Merlín, necesitamos ayuda querido Harry, sé bueno y espera afuera. Mundungus debe aparecer en cualquier momento. Más vale que venga lo más pronto posible", murmuró.

Harry apenas había abierto la puerta principal una vez más cuando un sonido parecido a CRACK se escuchó y un hombre pequeño, de aspecto lastimoso, apareció en la entrada.

Parecía que había estado bebiendo. "Ah, Potter", dijo como si se conocieran desde años. "¿Dónde está Figgy?".

Harry se hubiera reído si la situación no fuera tan seria. "Arriba, dijo dispuesto a hacerse a un lado, cuando un pensamiento asaltó su mente. "Señor Fletcher, usted podría… Mi tía, usted verá", añadió señalando el charco de sangre.

"Por supuesto que sí", dijo Fletcher jovialmente y con un chispazo de su varita, el líquido rojo desapareció. Entonces se dio la vuelta para entrar en la casa.

Harry arrugó su nariz, podía oler el alcohol en su cuerpo. Lo siguió escaleras arriba, esperando que ningún vecino lo hubiese visto aparecer. Harry notó que Fletcher cargaba un bulto de tela que le recordó a su propia capa de invisibilidad. ¿Acaso lo estaban vigilando?

******************************

La pregunta salió de su mente apenas llegaron al dormitorio. La señora Figg comenzó a gritarle a Fletcher, acusándolo de olvidar sus deberes, antes de darle instrucciones para conseguir ayuda. Siguiendo sus órdenes, Fletcher desapareció de inmediato. "Hombre insoportable, nunca se da cuenta de nada. Y se supone que debe vigilarte".

Harry iba a preguntarle porque nunca le había dicho que ella era una Squib, pero un quejido proveniente de la cama lo distrajo. Volteó hacia allá. Draco había comenzado a moverse lentamente, resguardándose en sus propios brazos. Estaba temblando. Con ayuda de la señora Figg, Harry sacó la sábana que estaba debajo de él y lo cubrió con ella para mantenerlo caliente. Draco abrió los ojos y volteó hacia Harry con mirada penetrante. "Por favor… quédate", murmuró antes de quedar inconsciente una vez más. Harry se viró hacia la señora Figg. "Pobre criatura", susurró ella.

Harry no sabía cómo responder a eso. Usualmente, Draco Malfoy estaba muy lejos de necesitar compasión, pero por supuesto, la señora Figg no tenía idea de que era hijo de un Mortífago.

******************************

Harry se sobresaltó cuando un nuevo CRACK acompañó la llegada de otras tres personas, haciendo que su cuarto pareciera aún más pequeño de lo que era. Harry se encontró cara a cara con Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore y Madam Pomfrey, quien inmediatamente se acercó a la cama.

Harry les miró fijamente. La situación debía ser peor de lo que pensaba si el director de Hogwarts en persona había sentido la obligación de aparecer allí.

Los brillantes ojos del anciano parecían endurecerse mientras analizaban la situación."Es un gran lío en el que te has metido, Harry", le dijo a manera de saludo. "Y parece que el Sr. Malfoy también".

"¿Te encuentras bien, Harry?, le preguntó Lupin reservadamente, cuando Dumbledore se dio la vuelta hacia la señora Figg. Harry asintió, con evidente confusión en su rostro. "No sé qué le pasó", dijo. "Estaba terriblemente mal cuando lo encontré, dijo que necesitaba esconderse y que no sabía a dónde más ir".

Ambos voltearon hacia la cama, pero sólo podían ver la espalda de Madam Pomfrey.

Lupin asintió y le sonrió a Harry. "Me alegra verte de todos modos".

******************************

Justo después, el abrirse de la puerta principal se escuchó desde arriba, seguido de ruido de gente que entraba. Un segundo después, la voz chillona de la tía Petunia se escuchó: "¿Qué es lo que ese chico ha hecho ahora? Hay sangre por toda la alfombra. ¡HARRY!".

Harry miró alarmado a los otros. Dumbledore levantó una ceja al escuchar que la mujer se preocupaba más por la sangre en la alfombra que por el propio Harry. "Iré a hablar con ella. ¿Lupin?". Remus asintió para después acompañarlo.

******************************

La señora Figg frunció la nariz. "Harry, querido, lamento tanto que tengas que aguantar a esta gente tan horrible. Por supuesto, no podía decirte nada en todos estos años y es por eso que tenía que hacer que te desagradara estar en mi casa, ellos podrían haber sospechado", le explicó.

Harry asintió, aún confundido. La señora Figg ladeó la cabeza. "Me iré a casa ahora. Dumbledore te dirá todo lo que necesitas saber".

"Está bien", contestó el moreno, observándola marcharse. Después se volvió hacia Madam Pomfrey. "¿Cómo está?", le preguntó.

"Aún no puedo decirlo", contestó la enfermera. Madam Pomfrey removió mágicamente la ropa de Malfoy y descubrió que no llevaba nada debajo. Ahora estaba prácticamente desnudo, excepto por un paño doblado que Madam Pomfrey le puso encima para cubrir sus partes privadas.

Usó un hechizo de levitación para mantenerlo a unas cuantas pulgadas sobre el colchón. Parecía como si su cuerpo hubiese sido utilizado como un maniquí para pruebas de choque, estaba todo cubierto de contusiones, algunas de ellas nuevas, otras, aparentemente, más antiguas. Sus muñecas y tobillos estaban malheridos y sangraban, profundamente desgarrados en algunas partes. Harry tragó saliva, parecía que lo habían encadenado. Había otras marcas alrededor de su cuello también, y no quería saber de dónde venían, pero parecía como si alguien lo hubiese estrangulado.

Malfoy abrió los ojos cuando Madam Pomfrey tocó su cabeza, gimiendo calladamente y retrocediendo a su contacto. Harry se arrodilló a su lado, pensando que al menos podía intentar calmarlo. "Shshshsh, tranquilízate Draco. Estás a salvo aquí. Madam Pomfrey te está revisando, es la enfermera de Hogwarts, ¿recuerdas?".

Al escucharlo, Malfoy se calmó. Madam Pomfrey le dio a Harry una mirada aprobatoria y continuó examinando a Draco. Eventualmente levantó su varita. "Debo pedirte que salgas del cuarto ahora para poder revisar apropiadamente a mi paciente", le dijo.

Ante esto, Draco protestó a pesar de su debilidad. "No... Por favor... H-Harry... quédate", suplicó.

Harry se acercó a él rápidamente, tentado a poner su mano sobre el hombro del rubio. Madam Pomfrey miró a uno y a otro y suspiró. "Muy bien, entonces, al menos tu presencia parece calmarlo".

Ella se acercó, alzando un poco la tela. Después levantó cuidadosamente las piernas de Draco y las separó. El rubio sollozó cuando la enfermera comenzó a revisar sus partes privadas. Harry se volteó hacia otro lado ante la embarazosa situación.

"Tranquilo, querido, terminaré pronto", le dijo Madam Pomfrey mientras usaba otro hechizo de levitación para levantar sus caderas un poco más.

Draco se removió, respirando agitadamente. Harry se descubrió a sí mismo acariciando el cabello del otro muchacho. Esta situación parecía demasiado irreal, sin importar que él fuera la última persona a la que hubiera imaginado tratar así.

******************************

Harry podía escuchar a su tío Vernon gritando en el piso de abajo, luego pareció que lo callaban, porque el silencio regresó repentinamente.

Harry suspiró prestando atención nuevamente a Madam Pomfrey, quien suavemente bajaba de nuevo las piernas de Draco. "Voy a ponerte boca abajo, querido", le dijo. A Harry le pareció que su voz temblaba al decirlo, no podía asegurarlo, pero Madam Pomfrey sonaba extrañamente consternada.

Draco gimió apagadamente mientras lo volteaban hacia abajo. Harry tragó saliva. El reverso del cuerpo del rubio también tenía contusiones, pero además había verdugones rojos por toda su pálida piel.

Madam Pomfrey accionó su varita al ver que Draco comenzaba a respirar agitadamente. Al principio, a Harry le pareció que Draco se aterraba por alguna razón. Entonces el rubio murmuró: "Náusea".

Harry se puso de pie, buscando algo que pudiera utilizar. Madam Pomfrey estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de incidentes, por lo que tranquilamente convocó un pequeño recipiente de su bolsa y lo agrandó. Apenas si Harry lo colocó debajo de su barbilla, Draco empezó a vomitar. Harry sostuvo el recipiente y con su otra mano le ayudó a Draco a levantar la cabeza. El cuerpo de Draco temblaba violentamente, pero sólo vomitó un poco, casi puro líquido.

******************************

Una vez que depuso, Draco pareció recuperarse un poco y Harry puso el recipiente a un lado.

"Muy bien", dijo Madam Pomfrey, dándole a Harry un pequeño paño para que lo limpiara. Después, con voz suave, le habló a Draco de nuevo. "Te volveré a voltear en un minuto. Respira profundamente mientras tanto. Eso es, eres un buen muchacho".

Harry limpió con torpeza la boca y barbilla de Draco. El rubio se sacudía con fuerza pero no protestó.

Madam Pomfrey puso varias capas de ungüento sobre la espalda de Draco y en otras partes de su cuerpo. Después lo cubrió con gasas, lo puso de nuevo boca arriba, terminando el hechizo de levitación y lo colocó suavemente sobre la cama. Conjuró un cojín y lo puso bajo su cadera, después uso otro hechizo para aparecer un pijama en el cuerpo del muchacho.

Usó un encantamiento de limpieza sobre la cama y después cubrió a Draco con una manta. "¿Tienes otra, querido?", le preguntó a Harry, quien había estado observando todo con cada vez más preocupación.

"Er-no", contestó él aturdido. Madam Pomfrey asintió y extrajo una segunda manta de su bolso, extendiéndola sobre la anterior. "Necesitamos mantenerlo caliente", añadió.

Extrajo también varios frascos de pociones curativas que hizo beber a Draco. Después de tomar la última poción, los ojos del rubio se volvieron a cerrar, su respiración se tranquilizó y se quedó dormido.

Harry observaba el pálido rostro de Draco, después a Madam pomfrey, pero ella no sintió su mirada, simplemente comenzó a guardar sus cosas con quijada firme.

******************************

Dumbledore volvió a la habitación. Su mirada se detuvo en Draco un momento antes de dirigirse a la enfermera. "¿Y bien, Poppy?", preguntó con voz grave.

Madam Pomfrey se encogió de hombros. "Quizá Potter no deba escuchar esto, Albus", dijo con voz temblorosa.

Para sorpresa de Harry, sin embargo, una sonrisa triste se instaló en el rostro del director. "Me temo que debe hacerlo, Poppy", inquirió suavemente. "Necesita entender lo que está pasando, especialmente después de su propia experiencia".

Poppy le miró, dudosa. Después suspiró. "Que así sea, entonces. Parece que el señor Malfoy ha sido torturado por al menos una semana...".

"¿Una semana?", preguntó Harry sin darse cuenta de que jadeaba.

Madam Pomfrey continuó hablando con la mirada fija en alguna parte de la pared, como si no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo hasta que ya había salido de su boca.

"Parece que fue sometido a la maldición Cruciatus varias veces, juzgando el estado en que se encuentra, en su cuerpo hay señas de golpes y maltrato, además de desnutrición y deshidratación. Hay heridas abiertas y contusiones en sus tobillos, muñecas y caderas, causadas por hierro. Además… parece que fue violado en varias ocasiones y con fuerza brutal".

Madam Pomfrey guardó silencio. Estaba tan pálida e impresionada como Harry y el propio Dumbledore.

******************************

Ninguno de ellos habló por un buen rato.

El director fue el primero en recobrar la compostura. "Tenemos que asegurarnos de que esté seguro. Su voz sonaba inusualmente vieja y cansada. Luego se volvió hacia Harry. "Sé que esto es pedirte demasiado, pero en verdad quisiera que se quedara aquí. No podemos llevarlo con nosotros".

"Pero Albus", lo interrumpió Madam Pomfrey. "Si lo llevamos a Grim… a nuestro cuartel, puedo atenderlo apropiadamente".

"Poppy". La voz de Dumbledore sonaba triste, como si sus propias palabras lo afligieran. "A pesar de lo que ha sucedido, sigue siendo hijo de Lucius Malfoy. No podemos arriesgarnos a llevarlo a nuestro cuartel, vería y escucharía demasiado".

El silencio que siguió era más ensordecedor que cualquier otro sonido que Harry hubiera escuchado antes. No tenía idea de a cuál "cuartel" se referían, pero Dumbledore tenía razón, incluso si eso parecía ridículo, en vista del estado en que Draco se encontraba.

"Mientras esté aquí, podemos vigilarlos a ambos, que es lo que haríamos de todos modos". Dumbledore continuó hablando, dirigiéndose luego a Harry. "Lamento imponerte esto. Sé que tú y el señor Malfoy nunca han estado en buenos términos y estoy consciente de que has tenido… problemas con su padre".

Sus ojos centellearon al decir esto. "Creo que el joven Malfoy, aquí presente, ha sufrido a manos de los mortífagos, pero mientras no estemos seguros si su padre también intervino, creo que lo mejor es esconderlo aquí, contigo. No creo que a Lucius se le ocurra buscar a su hijo en la casa de los parientes de Harry Potter".

El profesor Dumbledore captó la mirada dudosa de Harry y comprendió que lo que le preocupaba al moreno era la opinión de sus tíos sobre esto.

"He hablado con ellos", dijo. Sus ojos centelleaban una vez más. "No interferirán, incluso hemos acordado que tu tía Petunia los ayude si es necesario".

Harry lo miraba con incredulidad en el rostro. ¿Su tía, ayudándole? Ella siempre lo había hecho a regañadientes, incluso aquella vez, cuando era más chico y estuvo enfermo. No podía sino preguntarse cómo hubiera sido su vida antes de Hogwarts si Dumbledore hubiera intervenido más a menudo.

******************************

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando Remus entró en la habitación con humor positivo y alegre, algo que Harry nunca había visto en él. "No te darán ningún problema, Harry", le dijo. Y al chico le dio la impresión de que Lupin estaba suprimiendo el impulso de apretar las manos.

"Harry", lo llamó Dumbledore. "Te estaremos vigilando todo el tiempo. Si algo malo sucede sólo tienes que lanzar algunas chispas hacia arriba con tu varita".

"¿No está prohibido que use magia?", preguntó Harry.

"Sólo hazlo si es necesario", contestó gentilmente el director. "Ahora bien, me parece que debemos hacer algunos cambios". Alzó su varita y agrandó la cama lo suficiente para que dos personas cupieran en ella. Luego se volvió a la ventana y agitó su varita suavemente.

Harry no vio que pasara nada, pero supuso que era un hechizo de protección.

"Así nadie podrá ver hacia adentro, explicó Dumbledore.

Madam Pomfrey, que había seguido vigilando a Draco, le entregó a Harry una caja con suministros de medicamentos y pociones, dándole instrucciones sobre qué hacer. Después de eso, los tres desaparecieron.

Las palabras de la enfermera todavía resonaban en sus oídos cuando se sentó en la cama. El señor Malfoy ha estado bajo una prueba terrible, querido. Necesita mucho consuelo, pero no le preguntes qué le pasó. Si él decide decírtelo, lo hará a su tiempo".

Harry miró de nuevo a su archienemigo, aún en el sueño al que había sido sometido para que su cuerpo encontrara descanso, lucía bastante tenso.

El moreno suspiró. Parecía que este iba a ser un largo verano.


	2. Frágil

Thanks for reading and reviewing (though I don´t speak Spanish and thus didn´t understand most of them, but I could guess what it meant ;D); furthermore, many thanks to Loreley Takarai again, here´s the second chapter!

-

CAPÍTULO 2

FRÁGIL

-

Harry se quedó sentado en la cama por un rato, tratando de comprender lo que acababa de suceder, había todavía muchas preguntas en su mente, pero sabía que las respuestas no llegarían pronto, así que tendría qué concentrarse en otras cosas, como por ejemplo, enfrentar a los Dursleys.

Bajó las escaleras lentamente, prestando atención a cualquier sonido, pero sin escucharlos. Los encontró en la cocina, sentados alrededor de la mesa. Dudley se estaba atiborrando de galletas, mientras el tío Vernon y la tía Petunia estaban simplemente como mudos.

Al ver a Harry, sin embargo, el semblante de su tía Petunia cambió de blanco a rojo en un instante. No dijo nada, tan sólo miró a Harry con la mirada más asesina que jamás le haya echado. A Harry le hubiera encantado saber qué fue exactamente lo que Dumbledore y Lupin le dijeron.

Fue el tío Vernon quien finalmente abrió la boca. "Te lo advierto, muchacho", gruñó con su cara más roja que nunca. "No toleraré ningún truquito de ese amigo tuyo".

Harry contó hasta cinco, antes de responder. "Él no es mi amigo, tío Vernon". Al escuchar esto, la tía Petunia bufó.

Harry estaba cansado y preocupado. Lo último que necesitaba era que los Dursleys pensaran que él disfrutaba esta situación. "Es hijo de uno de los más fieles sirvientes de Voldemort y casi lo matan", dijo antes de que pudiera agregar más, notando como su tía Petunia se estremecía al escuchar aquel nombre. "No pensarán que lo quiero aquí".

Diciendo eso, se dio la vuelta y salió del cuarto. Sabía que eso no era del todo cierto, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a contradecirlos que no le importó.

******************************

Draco se despertó ya tarde. Harry estaba sentado en su escritorio, mirando fijamente hacia el atardecer. El cielo todavía estaba iluminado, pero la llegada de la oscuridad ya comenzaba a sentirse.

Un suave quejido proveniente de la cama alertó al moreno. Draco abrió los ojos lentamente, parpadeando varias veces. Harry se levantó de su silla. Draco retrocedió al ver el movimiento por el rabo del ojo y permaneció en una tensa postura hasta que Harry se sentó junto a él. "Soy yo, Harry", le dijo.

Draco exhaló lentamente. Sus ojos estaban irritados y sus mejillas estaban húmedas. Madam Pomfrey le había advertido a Harry que Draco podría desarrollar fiebre, puesto que su cuerpo estaba severamente desgastado y además tenía qué lidiar con el medicamento y las heridas. Harry alcanzó el vaso de agua que estaba en el buró y ayudó a Draco a levantar su cabeza para que bebiera. Derramaron un poco, pero Draco se bebió la mayor parte del agua.

Harry apoyó su cabeza sobre la almohada. "Mi tía va a hacer un poco de sopa", le comentó. "Madam Pomfrey dijo que necesitas tomar mucho líquido".

Draco no respondió, sólo cerró sus ojos de nuevo. Harry nunca lo había visto tan derrotado, era muy diferente del Draco Malfoy que estaba acostumbrado a ver.

Más tarde, cuando la tía Petunia les llevó renuente la bandeja con un plato de sopa y un poco de pan tostado, Draco se había dormido otra vez. Petunia miró a Malfoy con un gesto de total disgusto y dejó la bandeja en el escritorio de Harry de manera poco gentil antes de salir, sin decir una palabra.

Qué divertido, pensó Harry mientras ociosamente la miraba marcharse, que compartiera con él este sentimiento ahora que comenzaba a sentir cierta simpatía por su enemigo.

No quería despertar a Draco, pero dado el estado en que su cuerpo se encontraba, sabía que alimentarse ahora le haría bien.

******************************

Convencer a Malfoy de que comiera el caldo fue más difícil de lo que había pensado, el rubio volteaba la cabeza cada vez que Harry le ofrecía un bocado, porque su estómago estaba delicado después de varios días de no alimentarse bien, y eso le provocaba náuseas.

Paciente, Harry lo intentó de nuevo. "Vamos", le dijo. "Te sentirás peor con el estómago vacío". Esperaba que Draco le replicara con una de típicas frases arrogantes, sin embargo ni siquiera mostró una mueca de disgusto. Simplemente lucía desamparado.

Eventualmente, Harry se sentó en la cama y apoyó a Draco contra su pecho. Tenía miedo de lastimarlo o poner mucha presión sobre él, pero el otro muchacho parecía estar bastante cómodo y en esa posición podía ingerir alimentos con más facilidad, por lo que finalmente Harry tuvo éxito de hacerlo beber.

Ya estaba oscuro para cuando Draco terminó el plato. Harry se acomodó a un lado y decidió esperar un poco más sosteniéndolo por atrás, para evitar que Draco vomitara de nuevo.

Si Draco se preguntó porqué permanecían así, no se lo dejó saber. Sólo se reclinó en Harry, cerrando sus ojos de nuevo, se sentía tan cansado que lo único que quería era descansar.

******************************

Harry supo que Draco se había dormido de nuevo al ver como su cabeza caía, ladeada. Gentilmente recostó al rubio en la almohada de nuevo y le acomodó las mantas antes de levantarse y volver a su escritorio.

Hedwig, su albina lechuza, normalmente salía a cazar en la oscuridad y como los acontecimientos del día le habían perturbado su sueño, ahora estaba lista para salir. Estiró sus patas delicadamente, abriendo sus alas, después dejó su jaula y saltó sobre el escritorio de Harry.

El muchacho sonrió frotando suavemente su cabeza con un dedo antes de ir tras ella y abrir la ventana. "Que tengas una buena noche", le dijo cariñosamente. "Ten cuidado". Los grandes ojos de Hedwig centellearon hacia él, tranquilizándolo, chasqueó su pico y después se elevó en la oscuridad.

Harry se sentía cansado hasta los huesos y pronto se fue a la cama sólo para darse cuenta de que no tenía una manta para cubrirse. Suspiró, se levantó otra vez y buscó en su baúl hasta que encontró la capa del uniforme de Hogwarts, con eso bastaría dado que la noche estaba calurosa de todas formas.

Se quitó sus gafas y las puso sobre el buró. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que un día compartiría su cama con Draco Malfoy, se hubiera reído de él, sin embargo aquí estaba, acostado en la oscuridad, escuchando la tranquila respiración del rubio.

******************************

En cierto momento, debió haberse quedado dormido, porque un sobresalto lo despertó al escuchar un extraño sonido. Pasaron varios segundos antes de que Harry recordara lo que había sucedido, y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de dónde provenían los ruidos.

Con la débil luz que la lámpara de la calle dejaba pasar a la habitación alcanzó a ver a Draco removerse, estaba sollozando y defendiéndose de alguien. Sus palabras eran incomprensibles, pero por su tono Harry supo todo lo que necesitaba. Rápidamente encendió la lámpara que estaba en el buró y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Draco para que dejara de retorcerse. Draco se alejaba de él hasta que Harry le habló. "Draco, soy yo, Harry. Es sólo una pesadilla, debes despertar".

El chico se sacudía fuertemente de nuevo y le tomó a Harry varios minutos antes de poder llamar su atención. Draco comenzó a despertar, después hizo una mueca de dolor, sin quitar la vista de Harry, como si no estuviera seguro de que fuera peligroso o no. "Draco", repitió Harry. "Cálmate, todo está bien, estás a salvo aquí".

Finalmente Draco asintió, no porque se sintiera más tranquilo sino porque en verdad estaba agotado. Harry no podía sino sentir compasión por él, Malfoy todavía temblaba y sus ojos estaban llenos de miedo.

"Está bien". Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Harry tomó la mano del rubio entre la suya. "Estoy aquí, contigo. No dejaré que te lastimen otra vez". Se sentía raro diciéndole eso, pero también sentía la necesidad de hacer que Draco se sintiera seguro, porque de otro modo el rubio no podría descansar. Draco gimió nuevamente, aferrándose a la mano de Harry como si con ello se aferrara a la vida misma.

Así se quedaron dormidos de nuevo.

******************************

Cuando Harry despertó a la mañana siguiente, lo primero que notó fue el calor de otro cuerpo junto al suyo. Por un momento, inconsciente todavía de las circunstancias, todo lo que supo era que se sentía muy cómodo y feliz. Eso cambió cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró con que Draco, aún dormido, estaba acurrucado junto a él. El rubio estaba de espaldas y con el rostro hacia otro lado, pero inconscientemente había buscado el calor de Harry.

Harry, que a su vez tenía su brazo sobre la cadera del rubio, deslizó su mano separándose del abrazo. Se quitó cautelosamente, dado que no quería apoyar su peso sobre el lastimado cuerpo de Draco. Luego se incorporó: la dorada luz de la mañana llenaba la habitación prometiendo un día maravilloso.

Draco se removió al sentir que Harry se separaba, abriendo sus ojos lentamente. Harry se dio cuenta de que aún estaba soñoliento, pero parecía reconocerlo pues estaba tranquilo.

"¿Cómo te sientes?", le preguntó el moreno.

"Cansado todavía", murmuró Draco.

Harry asintió tratando de no dejar ver su preocupación, porque obviamente el rubio todavía estaba mal.

"Iré por el desayuno. Después de que comas y te tomes tus pociones podrás volver a dormir". No obtuvo ninguna réplica. Suspirando interiormente, el moreno tomó la bandeja y bajó las escaleras.

Esta vez, Draco no volteó la cabeza mientras Harry lo obligaba a comer un poco de pan tostado y le hacía beber un poco de té. Estaba apoyado contra el pecho del Gryffindor de nuevo, Harry no quería correr el riesgo de que el té caliente se le derramara encima.

******************************

Después de desayunar, Harry abrió dos frascos y le pidió a Draco que bebiera las pociones que contenían, lo que el rubio hizo sin oponerse.

Su absoluta complacencia sólo aumentaba la preocupación de Harry; el Draco Malfoy que él conocía, hubiera demandado saber exactamente qué contenían aquellas pociones y lo hubiera acusado de intento de asesinato antes de olerlas siquiera.

Sin embargo, el Draco Malfoy que estaba apoyado ahora sobre él, realmente lo estaba asustando.

Madam Pomfrey iría a verlo más tarde para revisarlo y curar de nuevo sus heridas; Harry sólo debía asegurarse de que tomara sus pociones y permaneciera en la cama. La enfermera había puesto un hechizo sobre Draco para evitar la necesidad de ir al baño, para que Harry no tuviera qué preocuparse por eso. Realmente le agradecía aquél gesto porque que no se imaginaba a sí mismo teniendo qué manejar un cómodo y suponía que Draco tampoco.

Sospechaba que la principal razón para ello eran precisamente las heridas de Draco, puesto que no debían sufrir ninguna tensión durante la recuperación.

******************************

Harry acababa de recoger los platos y tomado una jarra de agua fresca, todo bajo la escrupulosa mirada de su tía, cuando Madam Pomfrey apareció en su dormitorio, mucho antes de lo que había pensado.

"Buenos días, querido", le dijo a Harry, mirando fijamente sobre su hombro hacia la cama. "Me levanté muy temprano, así que pensé que debería venir de una vez. ¿Cómo está el señor Malfoy?".

Harry se hizo a un lado para dejarla ver. "Ha tenido fiebre y pesadillas", dijo reservadamente. "Pero ya comió algo".

"Bien, bien", dijo Madam Pomfrey acercándose a la cama. Draco se había dado la vuelta, encogiéndose, su cabello oscureciendo sus ojos.

"Hola, querido", le dijo la enfermera inclinándose hacia él. Harry no podía ver su rostro, pero su voz sonaba muy cariñosa. "¿Cómo te sientes hoy?".

De nuevo, Harry anticipó una respuesta despectiva, pero en lugar de eso, Malfoy susurró: "Sólo... cansado".

Harry vio que Madam Pomfrey se enderezaba de nuevo y después le pedía gentilmente a Draco que se pusiera boca abajo para revisar sus heridas. Cuando lo hizo, ella le quitó la ropa de dormir y las gasas, analizando las heridas antes de aplicarles más pomada. Harry notó que ella se mordía el labio en todo momento, como si todo esto le afectara enormemente.

******************************

Le puso nuevas gasas y ayudó a Draco a voltearse boca arriba, usando nuevamente el hechizo de levitación y cubriéndolo con una sábana. Después de atender la parte superior de su cuerpo, se enfocó en su abdomen. No le pidió a Harry que abandonara la habitación esta vez y Draco sólo se quedó ahí, recostado, inmutable, con los ojos cerrados, mientras ella levantaba y separaba cuidadosamente sus piernas.

Draco sollozó varias veces. Harry, que se había volteado hacia otra parte, no lo podía soportar. No le importaba que este fuera el mismo muchacho al que había llegado a odiar con pasión si sonaba tan herido y asustado.

Se acercó rápidamente a la cama y se sentó a un lado de él, enfrentándolo y cuidando de no interferir en la labor de la enfermera. Buscó las manos del otro muchacho y las tomó entre las suyas. Cuando Draco abrió sus ojos ante esto, Harry le sostuvo la mirada. "Está bien", le tranquilizó. "Terminará pronto".

******************************

Cuando Madam Pomfrey bajó finalmente las piernas de Draco, se aseguró de que sus caderas descansaran en el cojín que había puesto bajo ellas anteriormente. "Ten cuidado de que no se resbale, querido. Apenas empiezas a recuperarte, después de todo", le dijo.

Draco asintió débilmente. La enfermera acomodó el cojín un poco más. Harry apretó suavemente las manos de Draco antes de soltarlo. Después se movió hacia sus pies para dejarle lugar a la enfermera. Ella suministró a su paciente una poción más para ayudarlo a controlar la fiebre. "Pronto te sentirás mejor", le dijo para tranquilizarlo.

Draco estaba terriblemente agotado. No le importaba tener qué tomar todas esas pociones, aunque lo hicieran sentirse mareado, mientras mantuvieran sus recuerdos al margen. No quería pensar, no quería recordar los últimos días, todo lo que quería era dormir y olvidar. Su vida de antes se había vuelto sombría e insignificante de pronto.

Personas en las que pensó que podía confiar se habían puesto en su contra, mientras que la persona a la que había aprendido a odiar fervientemente en el pasado se había convertido de pronto en su última esperanza para sobrevivir. Después de todo, él había derrotado al Señor Tenebroso una vez, era valiente y único.

Draco cerró sus ojos, exhausto, tratando de poner su mente en blanco: Hubiese sido mejor si hubiera muerto.

Se habría encogido para ocupar el menor espacio posible en el mundo, pero su cuerpo le dolía demasiado y no tenía la fuerza suficiente. No le importaba de todos modos, él estaba más allá de ser herido, más allá de sentir lástima por sí mismo y ser humillado. Sólo quería que todo terminara.

Quizá hubiese sido mejor esconderse bajo un árbol en el bosque y dejar a Potter fuera de esto.

******************************

Harry, sin embargo, todavía podía escuchar los gemidos de dolor de Draco. Nadie merecía algo como esto, pensaba mientras cambiaba el agua en la jaula de Hedwig; ella acababa de volver y Harry se dio cuenta de que lo había olvidado por completo. Draco se había vuelto a dormir incluso antes de que Madam Pomfrey se fuera. Ellos habían tenido una conversación privada, después la enfermera desapareció y vio que Hedwig regresaba.

Le molestaba que no se le permitiera escribirle a nadie sobre esto, pero por supuesto sabía que era demasiado peligroso. Si llegaban a interceptar la carta, el secreto saldría a la luz. Harry suspiró, le habría encantado discutir la situación con sus amigos, aunque no estaba seguro de que pudieran entender su repentina compasión hacia Malfoy.

Harry pasó el día entero en su habitación, aún cuando sentía la urgente necesidad de salir ahora que no estaba encerrado, pero no quería dejar a Draco solo. Además, sabía que estar afuera no era demasiado seguro, así que se armó de paciencia y se sentó frente a su escritorio. Tenía tarea qué terminar de todos modos.

******************************

Draco durmió tranquilamente hasta las primeras horas de la tarde. Harry miraba fijamente hacia afuera, aletargado, perdido en sus pensamientos y en silencio, cuando el Slytherin jadeó lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacarlo de su ensimismamiento. Cuando volteó hacia la cama, Harry vio que Draco se protegía de algo, justo como había hecho la noche anterior, intentando huir de quien fuera que lo atormentara en sus sueños, agitando sus brazos en el aire.

Harry corrió hacia él. Tenía miedo de que Draco pudiera lastimarse, por lo que tomó sus brazos para calmarlo. Draco sollozaba y se encogía, huyendo de Harry. "La cadena no", suplicó. "La cadena no".

"Shshshsh", lo tranquilizó Harry. "Despierta Draco, es sólo una pesadilla. Nadie va a lastimarte".

Pero Draco sólo luchaba con más desesperación. Parecía que las palabras de Harry no lo alcanzaban. Era difícil detenerlo sin usar demasiada fuerza; su cuerpo se veía demasiado frágil y Harry no podía dejar de ver sus heridas.

Alzó la voz un poco más. "Draco, por favor, cálmate. Soy yo, Harry. No voy a lastimarte, estás soñando". Sabía que sólo estaba repitiendo lo que decía, pero no se le ocurría decir otra cosa, pensaba que lo más importante era hacerle entender a Malfoy que su sueño no era real.

Poco a poco, Draco comenzó a incorporarse y abrir los ojos, tratando de zafarse del agarre de Harry. El rubio jadeaba y tenía los ojos muy abiertos, pero era obvio que aún no despertaba bien porque siguió retorciéndose hasta que, desesperado, Harry le dio una bofetada.

Draco se calmó inmediatamente y miró a Harry como si acabara de salir de un trance. Su energía estaba agotada y para horror del moreno, el rubio comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, al tiempo que los recuerdos que acababa de revivir lo atormentaban de nuevo y el dolor era tanto que no lo podía contener.

Harry sólo podía imaginarse por lo que Draco había pasado, pero sabía lo que era sentirse devastado después de una prueba emocional tan dura, y sabía que no había mucho que los demás pudieran hacer por él, excepto que estar ahí y consolarle. Por eso, Harry se inclinó hacia adelante y cuidadosamente lo envolvió entre sus brazos.

Podía sentir como el rubio se tensaba, temblando violentamente, y de pronto tuvo miedo de haber llegado demasiado lejos, de que Draco se rehusara a sentir su tacto estando despierto, pero un momento después, el Slytherin se replegó contra Harry y el sollozo se convirtió en un llanto incontrolable. Hacía mucho tiempo que Draco no recibía un trato tan gentil, y sólo cuando percibió la honesta preocupación de Harry, sus defensas se vinieron abajo.

Sabía que era patético, que su antiguo enemigo no sentía nada por él que le hiciera reaccionar así, pero eso no le importaba ahora. En ese momento necesitaba que alguien estuviera ahí con él, alguien fuerte. Cuando era pequeño, sus padres solían estar ahí para él, pero ahora había perdido ese consuelo, ser sostenido así sólo acentuó aún más su pérdida, entonces lloró tan desconsoladamente que su cuerpo entero se convulsionó.

Los ojos de Harry también se llenaron de lágrimas; nunca había visto a nadie sufrir de esta manera, su corazón se entristeció sobremanera.

******************************

Gradualmente, los sollozos de Draco se fueron debilitando. Harry pudo sentir los pequeños temblores atravesando su cuerpo, hasta que finalmente se desplomó y su respiración regresó a la normalidad. Se había vuelto a dormir. Sintiéndose sacudido también, Harry lo recostó sobre el colchón y lo cobijó con las sábanas.

Draco sollozó cuando Harry se separó de él, por lo que el Gryffindor regresó de inmediato junto a él, no queriendo arriesgarse a que el rubio tuviera otra pesadilla. Draco parecía sumamente frágil en sus brazos, y Harry se preguntó cómo es que las cosas habían cambiado tan rápido.

Minutos después, él también se había quedado dormido.


	3. Lugares

Thank you all for reading and reviewing once more!

-

CAPÍTULO 3

LUGARES

.

La noche transcurrió tranquilamente, el altibajo emocional de Draco, al menos había traído como consecuencia un cansancio tan grande en el rubio que le permitió dormir profundamente y sin sueños.

Cuando Madam Pomfrey llegó, la mañana siguiente, Harry le preguntó si podía darle algo a Draco contra las pesadillas, pero ella lo miró con tristeza y le dijo que eso sólo retrasaría las cosas y que seguramente era mejor que Draco lidiara con sus recuerdos en lugar de reprimirlos.

Suspirando silenciosamente, hasta el propio Harry pensó que no podía estar más de acuerdo.

La enfermera colocó una mano sobre su brazo. "Sé que esto también es difícil para ti, querido, pero créeme que el profesor Dumbledore nunca hubiera consentido esto si supiera que no eres capaz de manejar la situación", le dijo.

Dándole un comprensivo apretón, volvió su vista hacia Draco.

Acababa de despertar, y estaba aún soñoliento cuando Madam Pomfrey comenzó a revisarlo.

No dejó escapar ningún sonido esta vez, pero Harry podía ver que apretaba sus manos y un sudor frío se apostaba en su frente.

Afortunadamente, la fiebre estaba cediendo, trayéndole un poco de alivio.

Madam Pomfrey no parecía contenta con el progreso de la recuperación, una vez que revisó las lesiones internas que Draco había sufrido tras la violación.

En vez de colocar sus piernas de nuevo sobre la cama, se enderezó para mirarlo. "¿Acierto al pensar que el dolor es peor que antes?", le preguntó, sonando un poco alarmada.

Draco asintió un poco dudoso. Parecía que Madam Pomfrey había suprimido un suspiro antes de levantarse para extraer otro frasco de su bolso. Se sentó junto a Draco con él en la mano: "Las heridas se han infectado, querido. Necesito limpiarlas de nuevo para bajar la inflamación, pero será muy doloroso. Por eso voy a ponerte a dormir, ¿de acuerdo?".

Su paciente no se opuso, sino que bebió obedientemente la poción. "Comenzarás asentirte adormilado de inmediato", le dijo la enfermera, amablemente. "Así, no te resistas. Eres un buen muchacho".

Madam Pomfrey miró cómo los ojos de Draco se cerraban. Había atendido a centenares de personas en Hogwarts, había visto lágrimas, pánico y todo tipo de lesiones, pero nunca se había sentido tan consternada como ahora.

******************************

Mientras Draco dormía, Madam Pomfrey terminó el tratamiento y después lo volvió a acomodar. "La situación es bastante delicada, pero me temo que tengo qué informarte al respecto de todos modos", le dijo a Harry en voz baja, casi temblando. "Quién le haya hecho esto lo ha hecho con la más absoluta violencia y crueldad. Por alguna razón, hay partículas de moho encajadas entre la carne del señor Malfoy, al parecer no pude removerlas completamente la primera vez que lo curé", le dijo la enfermera.

"¿Moho?", preguntó Harry sin comprender, pero sintiendo una extraña sensación en el estómago. "Porque fue encadenado, ¿a eso se refiere?".

"No", contestó Madam Pomfrey sin atreverse a mirarlo. "Estoy hablando de las lesiones internas que sufrió a causa de... la violación". Su voz se quebró en las últimas dos palabras, dejando escapar un sollozo.

El malestar de Harry se convirtió en unas horribles náuseas al recordar las palabras de Draco: "La cadena no". Apenas alcanzó a vomitar en el bote de basura.

Había dejado de vomitar, pero aún estaba bastante alterado y sin fuerzas para levantarse, se sentía sacudido y apaleado por la brutalidad a la que obviamente Draco había estado expuesto.

Momentos después, sintió que la mano de Madam Pomfrey se posaba sobre su hombro y lentamente se puso de nuevo de pie. Se limpió la boca con su manga, temblando todavía.

Sólo cuando se encontró con la mirada vidriosa de la enfermera se dio cuenta de que sus ojos también estaban húmedos. Sin dudar, la vieja bruja lo rodeó con sus brazos.

Permanecieron así bastante tiempo, llorando los dos, hasta que ya no tenían más lágrimas.

******************************

Draco sentía que flotaba, se sentía muy liviano y libre de problemas, sensación que cambió gradualmente cuando comenzó a despertar.

Aparentemente estaba acostado en la cama. Eso no tenía nada de inusual, ¿o sí? Sin embargo tenía la débil sensación de tener qué recordar algo, pero no podía recordar bien qué, seguía demasiado mareado.

Poco después se dio cuenta de que alguien sostenía su mano, algo que le pareció muy extraño. ¿Su madre, quizás? ¿Estaba enfermo, entonces?

Draco abrió sus ojos, con gran esfuerzo, parpadeando varias veces para poder enfocar bien. Cuando su vista se aclaró, reconoció que quien estaba sentado junto a él no era su madre, sino Harry Potter.

Draco lo miró fijamente. De pronto, los recuerdos volvieron, oprimiéndole: Su madre nunca sostendría su mano de nuevo. Y su padre... Draco gimió, incapaz de poder controlarse.

Harry, que había estado observando hacia la ventana, se sobresaltó asustado por la horrible expresión en el pálido rostro de Draco. "Draco", intentó calmarlo. "Está bien... Estás a salvo".

Draco se retorció, mirándolo con ojos muy abiertos, como si pudiera ver a través de él, pero aferrándose a la mano del moreno.

******************************

Harry se preguntaba qué podía haberle pasado a Draco para perturbarlo tan de repente; por primera vez había estado durmiendo en paz, gracias a los efectos tranquilizantes de la poción, pero ahora parecía realmente asustado y respiraba con dificultad.

El Gryffindor se inclinó hacia él y gentilmente puso su mano sobre el hombro del rubio. "Cálmate Draco, soy yo, Harry. ¿Puedes escucharme?". Draco asintió levemente, pero apenas si podía respirar.

La mente de Harry le daba vueltas: ¿Qué se suponía que debía de hacer? ¿Cómo podía evitar que Draco entrara en pánico?

Así que hizo lo que le parecía más lógico: "Estoy aquí, contigo. No te dejaré solo.", le insistió. "Concéntrate en mi voz, ¿quieres? Soy el viejo Harry, con quien normalmente sueles intercambiar insultos".

El moreno continuó hablándole al Slytherin, hasta que Draco finalmente se calmó.

El rubio sudaba en frío, luchar contra aquellas horribles imágenes le costaba mucho trabajo. Cuando la voz que todo el tiempo estaba ahí se impregnó de angustia en su mente, trató con todas sus fuerzas de concentrarse en ella, aferrándose al sonido como se aferraba a la mano que sostenía la suya.

Harry estaba decidido a no demostrar su propia ansiedad, pero le estaba costando demasiado trabajo. No importaba cuán capaz lo considerara Dumbledore, desde que Draco había llegado ahí, Harry estaba lidiando internamente con una sobrecarga emocional.

Por otra parte, tenía qué admitir que todo esto lo estaba distrayendo de sus propios malos recuerdos sobre el Torneo de los Tres Magos. ¿Eso era algo, o no?

******************************

Harry permaneció sentado junto a Draco aún mucho después de que el rubio se hubo calmado.

Draco tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba profundamente, pero la fuerza con que sujetaba la mano de Harry no se había debilitado, lo que le decía al moreno que el Slytherin aún estaba despierto.

Harry pensó en Madam Pomfrey; nunca la había visto afectada tan abiertamente. Se sentía agradecido de que hubiera estado allí y regresara cada mañana sin tener qué ocultarle sus sentimientos.

Cuando la oscuridad comenzó a arribar y el atardecer llenaba la habitación, Harry soltó cuidadosamente la mano de Draco para encender una lámpara. Se sentía hambriento pues no había comido en todo el día.

Al parecer Hedwig se sentía igual, puesto que estaba estirándose y preparándose para irse.

******************************

Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando Draco abrió los ojos. "H-Harry", murmuró débilmente. "No tienes... No tienes qué hacer esto, ¿sabes?".

Tomado completamente por sorpresa, Harry se congeló. "¿No tengo qué hacer qué?"

"Cuidarme... sé que es incómodo", le dijo el rubio.

Obviamente estaba esforzándose para dejar salir las palabras. "Puedo pedirle a Madam Pomfrey que me lleve a San Mungo".

Exhausto, cerró los ojos un momento antes de continuar. "Yo sólo... no... no sabía qué hacer".

Harry sacudió su cabeza. "Estás diciendo incongruencias, Malfoy", le dijo tratando de hacer que su voz sonara firme. "Venir aquí fue la mejor opción. Estás tan a salvo como puedes estarlo, en San Mungo...", dijo sin terminar la frase que ambos conocían de todos modos.

Draco lo miró de nuevo. "Pero... es incómodo".

Harry suspiró, dejando entrever una sonrisa. "Sí, un poco", admitió.

Draco evitó su mirada. "No quiero tu lástima", susurró.

Después de un momento de silencio, Harry le contestó: "Entonces te tengo buenas noticias, porque no la tendrás".

Draco levantó de nuevo la vista. "¿No?".

Harry se hubiera reído si la situación no hubiera sido tan tensa. "No estoy haciendo esto porque te tenga lástima", le dijo acentuadamente. "Malagradecido", agregó pensándolo de nuevo.

Y por primera vez, algo parecido a una efímera sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Draco. "Deben ser tus genes Gryffindor, entonces", murmuró.

Sonriendo ampliamente, Harry se levantó. "Traeré algo para comer. Volveré en un segundo, ¿de acuerdo?". Dejó salir a Hedwig y después bajó las escaleras, alegre de poder escapar un momento.

******************************

Draco se concentró en su alrededor mientras estaba solo.

Cuando se removió para echar un vistazo, su cuerpo protesto ásperamente. Podía sentir la tensión en sus heridas y también se sentía entumido por estar recostado sobre su espalda todo el tiempo.

Haciendo todo lo posible por ignorarlo, Draco observó el cuarto. Así que aquí era donde Potter pasaba todos sus veranos... No era como se lo había imaginado, pero tampoco se esperaba un cuarto tan pequeño como este. No era inhabitable tampoco, pero literalmente era como si fuera para alguien que sólo se hospedara en esa habitación por una noche y la olvidara tan pronto como salía de ella.

Como si no fuese su hogar.

Draco pensaba en esto cuando Harry regresó. Él también había perdido su casa, y ni siquiera tenía un cuarto como este.

******************************

El Gryffindor lo sacó de sus pensamientos al poner la bandeja sobre el buró.

"Veamos qué tenemos", dijo Harry. "Traje algo de pollo, pan tostado y uvas. Puros bocadillos, realmente, ah y té helado".

Ayudó a Draco a enderezarse un poco y después puso la bandeja sobre sus rodillas, de modo que ambos pudieran alcanzarla.

Comieron en silencio. Harry vio que Draco temblaba lentamente y nuevamente se llenaba de tristeza.

Aún no conocía los detalles sobre lo que le había pasado a Draco, pero obviamente eso le había hecho cambiar tanto que visualmente no quedaba nada de su antiguo yo, excepto por los daños en su cuerpo.

El temblor del rubio aumentó gradualmente hasta que el lastimado muchacho se sacudía tan violentamente que el pan se le cayó de las manos.

******************************

Harry comenzó a pensar que quizás a Draco le estuviera bajando la presión o incluso que estaba a punto de desmayarse, pero cuando vio los ojos del Slytherin, algo en su mirada lo detuvo y se dio cuenta de que el reciente colapso del rubio tenía qué ver con nueva sensación de terror.

"La mató", balbuceó ensanchando sus ojos como si pudiera ver algo que Harry no veía. "La mató... Se ha ido". Asumiendo que Draco se refería a su madre, Harry hizo a un lado la bandeja, sin saber bien qué decir.

No había nada que pudiera calmar su dolor, él lo sabía por experiencia propia.

Se acercó a Draco acariciando su mejilla con una mano, mirándolo directamente para tratar de que el otro fijara su vista en él. Con la otra mano levantó el trozo de pan que se le había caído a Draco y lo hizo a un lado, volviendo a tomar la mano del Slytherin. "Él no vendrá aquí", le dijo tranquilizadoramente mientras Draco lo veía. "No se acercará a ti de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo?".

La voz de Draco era casi un gemido. "Nunca podré regresar a casa".

Harry apretó su mano. "Lo resolveremos", le dijo, pero por dentro se sentía desamparado y temía estarle haciendo una promesa vacía.

¿Por qué de entre toda la gente, tenia qué ser precisamente él quien tuviera qué ayudar a su antiguo enemigo? ¿Y cómo podría hacerlo, siendo apenas un adolescente?

Ciertamente no tenía las respuestas, pero a su corazón le dolía presenciar tanto dolor. Quizá era el reflejo de su propio dolor lo que lo conmovía, no podía asegurarlo.

Quería ayudarlo para que esto fuera menos doloroso, o al menos un poco más soportable.

"Recuéstate", le dijo amablemente. Draco no protestó y dejó que Harry lo ayudara, quería encogerse y ocultarse del mundo, pero el Gryffindor no se lo permitiría.

En lugar de eso, Harry se recostó junto a él y se deslizó bajo las mantas, mismas que acomodó hasta que sólo parte de sus cabezas era visible, después abrazó a Draco cuidadosamente, acercándolo hacia él, igual a como habían despertado el día anterior. "Está bien", murmuró. "Estarás bien".

******************************

A Harry nunca le había contado historias para dormir, nunca tuvo a alguien que se sentara con él y le contara cuentos de hadas cuando era pequeño, así que no conocía ninguna que pudiera contarle a Draco para calmarlo.

Por eso seguía repitiendo las mismas palabras una y otra vez. Gradualmente, el rubio dejó de temblar y se acurrucó más junto a él.

******************************

Harry permaneció despierto por horas. Las palabras de Draco hacían eco en su mente, aún después de que el Slytherin se había dormido.

"No tienes qué hacer esto, ¿sabes?... No quiero tu lástima". Harry suspiró silenciosamente. Después de todo era verdad, él no sentía lástima por Draco.

Incluso sentía cierta simpatía por él, lo que era algo completamente distinto.

Podía ver que la situación no carecía de cierta ironía. Se habían despreciado mutuamente por años, pero ahora habían llegado a cierto entendimiento mudo porque ambos habían sufrido a causa de Voldemort y sus Mortífagos.

Al menos pensaba que el sentimiento era mutuo. Sólo podía hacer conjeturas sobre por qué Draco había escogido acudir allí de entre todos los lugares, pero lo había hecho, ¿verdad?

Había acudido al único que había derrotado a Voldemort una vez, aunque involuntariamente, y había intentado luchar contra él desde que supo de sus malvadas acciones.

Sin duda tenía qué significar algo.


	4. Interferencia

Thanks for reading and reviewing, here´s the fourth part! Enjoy!

CAPÍTULO 4

INTERFERENCIA

-

Dudley Dursley no era un chico muy brillante. Sin embargo, desde muy temprana edad había aprendido cómo manipular a sus padres para conseguir lo que quería, y no estaba acostumbrado a que le negaran algo.

Disfrutaba las ventajas que esto le traía, demostrando su superioridad a su primo Harry. Harry, en cambio, nunca tuvo nada nuevo, ni dulces, nunca lo sacaban a pasear en ocasiones especiales, y Dudley pensaba que no se lo merecía puesto que era un fenómeno y no tenía padres.

******************************

Esta vez, sin embargo, había sido diferente. Los padres de Dudley lo habían sacado de la habitación cuando el extraño anciano y el hombre de aspecto lastimoso habían entrado en la cocina.

Dudley hubiera preferido salir corriendo de todos modos, porque todavía recordaba con claridad su cola de cerdo, y esta gente obviamente pertenecía a la clase de tipos raros con los que Harry convivía desde su onceavo cumpleaños.

Intentaba escuchar desde afuera, por supuesto, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía escuchar nada cuando pegaba su oído a la puerta, porque todos los sonidos parecían apagados. Así que no había podido enterarse de lo que aquellos dos tipos les habían dicho a sus padres, quienes después de esa conversación parecían estar bastante molestos.

Su madre incluso le había hablado enérgicamente, algo que nunca antes había experimentado.

Sabía que algo estaba pasando, pero no sabía exactamente qué, y lo odiaba. Estaba desesperado por descubrirlo. Su padre se quejaba constantemente sobre ese fenómeno que se había atrevido a venir, quitándoles la paz, haciendo que la curiosidad de Dudley se incrementara.

Al parecer alguien estaba con Harry, pero permanecía en absoluto silencio en la habitación de su primo todo el tiempo.

******************************

La necesidad de ir al baño despertó a Dudley muy temprano, y en su camino al sanitario, decidió no seguir esperando.

Se deslizó hasta la puerta de Harry tan silenciosamente como pudo y pegó su oído contra ella: No podía escuchar nada.

Con mucho cuidado apretó la manija y abrió la puerta lentamente, mirando hacia el interior: La luz era demasiado débil, pero parecía que los inquilinos de la habitación aún estaban dormidos.

Eran apenas las cinco, después de todo. Arrugó la nariz ante el leve olor que provenía de la jaula de Hedwig, que actualmente estaba vacía, puesto que Hedwig aún no regresaba de su cacería.

Impaciente, Dudley se encaminó hacia adentro y se quedó con la boca abierta al darse cuenta de que la cama era mucho más grande que antes.

Pero su quijada se cayó literalmente cuando vio al chico rubio durmiendo junto a Harry. Dudley ni siquiera notó lo enfermo y delgado que este se veía, todo lo que vio fue que Harry lo rodeaba con su brazo y que estaban acurrucados el uno contra el otro.

Carraspeó audiblemente, no podía imaginarse que sus padres pudieran permitir esto. Su tos provocó que Draco gritara alarmado y abriera los ojos.

Ser sorprendido de esta manera había perturbado su sueño, pero no lo había despertado por completo, desafortunadamente, Dudley eligió exactamente ese momento para inclinarse sobre él para poder verlo bien.

Parecía del tamaño de una morsa, se veía atemorizante y usaba una pijama negra con calaveras de pirata.

Todo lo que Draco vio fue un gran bulto negro que se le acercaba, lo que fue suficiente para hacerlo gritar.

******************************

Harry se levantó, asustado y confundido por la repentina interrupción de su apacible sueño, incapaz de ver claramente puesto que sus lentes estaban todavía sobre el buró.

Draco gritaba aterrado junto a él, temblando compulsivamente, mirando fijamente los abiertos ojos de Dudley, quien también gritaba y retrocedía lejos, cayendo después sobre su trasero.

Lo último que Harry supo fue que su tío había entrado a la habitación con el rostro sumamente rojo y lleno de rabia.

Ni siquiera se detuvo a analizar la situación, sino que cruzó la habitación y tomó a Draco por el cuello, sacudiéndolo. "Tú, pequeño y estúpido insolente", gritó con evidente furia. "Sabía que no causarías más que problemas, no importa lo que ese viejo loco haya dicho".

Harry buscó sus gafas, incapaz de creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Su tío jaloneaba a Draco como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, la cara del rubio estaba llena de dolor y miedo, mientras que la tía Petunia ayudaba a Duddykins a ponerse de pie, frotando desesperadamente su cabello, buscando cualquier posible lesión en su cuerpo.

Harry se paró frente a él. "Déjalo tranquilo", gritó, intentando evitar que su tío lastimara más a Draco, sosteniéndole el brazo que aún tenía libre. "Él no ha hecho nada, fue Duddley quien..."

Sin dudarlo, Vernon apartó a Harry con todas sus fuerzas, dándole algo parecido a un golpe, pero que envió al moreno y sus gafas hasta el piso, de todos modos.

Harry gimió no sólo por el dolor. Su tío nunca antes lo había golpeado. Parecía que algo se le había metido al hombre, que ahora golpeaba a Draco contra la pared.

El rubio lloraba de dolor al tiempo que sus heridas empeoraban. Vernon lo ignoró. "No eres más que un fenómeno, y todavía tienes las agallas de venir a molestar a mi familia con tu presencia. Bastante tenemos ya con tener qué soportar a Harry. No necesitamos más anormales como ustedes", dijo escupiendo veneno en cada palabra.

Aunque su cabeza estallaba, Harry se puso de pie como pudo y se acercó al buró, abrió el cajón de un jalón y tomó su varita.

******************************

Dándose la vuelta apuntó a su tío con radiante determinación, a pesar de no poder ver bien sin sus gafas. "Suéltalo", le dijo con voz baja pero amenazadora.

Su tío se detuvo. "No te atrevas, muchacho", le advirtió. "Sé que no tienes permitido hacer eso".

Harry se encogió de hombros pero sin retroceder "No me importa", susurró. "Por lo que sé, tú tampoco tienes permitido hacer esto tampoco".

En ese instante, un Crack hizo que todos retrocedieran, un momento después, Mundungus Fletcher apareció en la habitación, con varita en mano.

En cuestión de segundos advirtió que Harry se preparaba para combatir y que el hombre gordo en pijamas sujetaba a Draco, sacudiéndolo, y no dudó en ponerse en guardia contra Vernon también. "Será mejor que lo suelte", le dijo con voz cansina.

Vernon lo miro incrédulamente, pero entonces Petunia gritó: "Vernon, piensa en lo que le hicieron a Duddy". Lentamente, el rollizo hombre soltó a Draco y lo empujó lejos de él.

******************************

Tan pronto como Draco estuvo fuera de la línea de fuego, Fletcher lanzó un hechizo silenciosamente, dejando a Vernon congelado y sin poder moverse, por lo que Petunia lanzó un chillido.

Ignorándola, Harry exhaló, dándose por fin cuenta de cuán tenso estaba. "Gracias", dijo recobrando el aliento. "¿Cómo supo…?".

"Por el encantamiento de alarma", dijo Fletcher. "Dumbledore lo puso en caso de que alguien irrumpiera aquí".

Entre tanto, Harry encontró sus lentes, dirigiéndose después hacia donde estaba Draco.

Podía sentirlo sacudirse levemente debido al golpe en su cabeza, pero Draco estaba mucho peor, juzgando por su mirada.

Se había hecho un ovillo y hecho una mueca de dolor en cuanto Harry tocó su hombro. "Draco", el moreno lo calmó. "Soy Harry, todo estará bien, él ya no te lastimará".

******************************

Draco se sacudía violentamente sin responder. Alarmado, Harry notó que había sangre debajo de él. Sus heridas parecían haberse abierto de nuevo por la forma tan áspera en que el chico había sido tratado.

Harry miró furioso a su tío, quien aún seguía sin poder moverse, luego se volvió hacia Fletcher. "Necesitamos a Madam Pomfrey", dijo con urgencia. "Rápido".

******************************

Nuevamente su habitación estaba abarrotada de gente, incluyendo un gran perro negro. Harry estaba feliz de ver a Canuto. Sirius quería asegurarse de que Harry estuviera bien esta vez. Dumbledore había accedido que se apareciera en su forma de animago.

Hedwig, quien apenas regresaba de su paseo nocturno, le echó una mirada de sospecha al perro antes de esconder la cabeza entre sus plumas. Harry estaba seguro de que el ave no se dormía todavía, sino que escuchaba todo, atenta.

******************************

Madam Pomfrey hizo que Draco levitara sobre la cama y usó un encantamiento para aparecer una cortina de hospital, de modo que pudiera atender a su paciente con un poco de privacidad.

Harry estaba sentado frente a su escritorio, presionando una bolsa de guisantes congelados contra su palpitante sien, mientras esperaba. Ya le había contado al director lo que había sucedido, y Remus y Fletcher habían levitado a Vernon escaleras abajo, donde Dumbledore y Sirius lidiaban ahora con él en la sala de estar. Petunia y Duddley estaban sentados en la cocina, vigilados por Tonks, quien había acompañado al grupo esta vez.

"Ciertamente no esperaba que sucediera algo como esto, Harry", dijo Dumbledore con seriedad. "Sin embargo, sigo pensando que mantener al señor Malfoy aquí es lo mejor. Me parece que tengo qué ser más claro con respecto a tus parientes".

Sirius, quien había vuelto a su forma humana, le había guiñado un ojo al escuchar esto. "Cruzaré unas palabras con ellos también", dijo. "Quería hacerlo desde la primera vez que escuché hablar sobre ellos".

"Vamos, tranquilo", le dijo Dumbledore. "No queremos asustarlos mucho, no creo que eso ayude. Es mejor que lo que les digas no parezca una amenaza".

Para Harry sin embargo, las palabras de Sirius sonaban como una promesa.

******************************

Podía escuchar de vez en cuando quejidos de dolor y gemidos provenientes de detrás de la cortina, seguidos por la tranquilizadora voz de Madam Pomfrey.

Cuando Dumbledore, Remus y Sirius regresaron, Harry pudo ver una mueca de satisfacción en el rostro de su padrino. "Todo estará bien", sentenció. "O si no…". No terminó la frase, pero era innecesario de todos modos.

El director se aclaró la garganta. "Tu tío no interferirá de nuevo", le dijo a Harry con voz reservada. "Tampoco tu primo. También sostuve una charla con tu tía Petunia respecto a… provisiones. Ella se asegurará de que tanto tú como el señor Malfoy reciban el alimento apropiado y cualquier otra cosa que necesiten".

Sirius aún parecía enojado. "Eso es lo que debería hacer de cualquier forma. Y no sólo porque se trata de un incidente como este. Si solamente hubiera sabido antes lo insufrible que es esta gente".

El silencio permaneció por un rato. A Harry le parecía como un suspiro colectivo.

"No hay nada más que podamos hacer al respecto por ahora", dijo Dumbledore levantando la mano cuando Sirius abrió la boca para oponerse. "Lo sabes".

Suspirando frustradamente, Sirius se cruzó de brazos, sin decir otra palabra.

******************************

"¿Cómo te sientes, Harry?", le preguntó Remus, amablemente.

Harry bajó su mano y tocó la adolorida piel de su sien con la otra. "Estaré bien", le contestó aun cuando se sentía todavía un poco mareado y su visión continuaba borrosa.

"No pareces estar bien", dijo Sirius acercándose a su ahijado, dándole un abrazo. Harry se apoyó contra él, sintiendo los fuertes latidos de su corazón, aliviado de no tener qué hacerse el fuerte por una vez en su vida.

Fue sólo hasta entonces que se dio verdadera cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder, rindiéndose ante el hombre y temblando de pronto. "Me golpeó. Casi usé la magia contra él", balbuceó. "No sabía qué hacer. Estaba lastimando a Draco. Y él me pegó…".

Sirius le quitó la bolsa de guisantes y la puso sobre la mesa, después envolvió a su ahijado con el otro brazo también, acercándolo hacia él para que se sintiera seguro. "Está bien, cachorro", le dijo detectando la señal de auxilio del muchacho. "Él no lo hará de nuevo, e hiciste bien, es un instinto natural el que uses la magia y sabes cómo defenderte. Estoy orgulloso de ti".

******************************

Harry cerró los ojos. Podía sentir la voz de Sirius fluyendo a través de su pecho mientras le calmaba, diciéndole que Vernon no lo golpearía de nuevo, como si se hubiera asegurado de eso, de que Harry estuviera a salvo de ahora en adelante.

Harry deseaba que su padrino pudiera quedarse. Desde que había comenzado a asistir a Hogwarts había experimentado la amabilidad de varias personas, pero Sirius era lo más cercano que tenía a un padre.

******************************

Draco estaba tan agitado y asustado que Madam Pomfrey no tuvo más opción qué sedarlo.

Sus propias manos temblaban mientras lo curaba. Por lo que sabía, Vernon hubiera matado a Draco si Fletcher no lo hubiera impedido.

Las marcas de latigazos en su espalda, así como sus lesiones internas se habían abierto de nuevo y sangraban cuando ella llegó, la piel de su cuello estaba rasgada, enrojecida e hinchada por la estrangulación del hombre y Malfoy sollozaba y se sacudía violentamente, demasiado aterrorizado como para desenroscarse o siquiera mirarla a los ojos.

Ahora descansaba tranquilamente, sometido por el sedante que le habían puesto, aunque aún no se dormía. Madam Pomfrey acarició su cabeza suavemente: "Duerme de nuevo, amor. Te hará bien", murmuró.

******************************

Tan pronto la enfermera desvaneció la cortina, Sirius volvió a su forma de animago, recordando amargamente que se suponía que Draco no debía verlo.

Inmediatamente después, Madam Pomfrey atendió a Harry, aplicándole un ungüento refrescante en la sien y examinando sus ojos con su varita iluminada: Tienes una pequeña contusión cerebral, querido", concluyó después de que Harry admitiera tener la vista un poco borrosa y sentirse con náuseas. "Será mejor que también te recuestes y permanezcas en cama por hoy".

Hizo una pausa y después continuó en voz baja. "¿De verdad te encuentras bien, amor?", le preguntó gentilmente. Harry podía haber llorado de nuevo por la gran bondad que Madam Pomfrey le demostraba, pero se esforzó por darle una pequeña sonrisa. "Estaré bien", susurró.

La enfermera frotó ligeramente la mejilla del valiente muchacho. Cruzándose de brazos, se volvió después hacia Dumbledore.

******************************

Se acordó que Madam Pomfrey se quedara con los muchachos por un rato, puesto que estaba preocupada por lo que pudiera suceder una vez que los efectos del sedante desaparecieran.

Canuto gruñó al escuchar esto, en señal de querer quedarse también, pero Dumbledore sacudió la cabeza. "Sabes que es muy peligroso", suspiró. "Ya es demasiado arriesgado que hayas venido aquí".

Canuto agachó las orejas, pero permaneció en silencio.

Intercambió una mirada cómplice con Harry antes de que Madam Pomfrey lo llevara a la cama de nuevo. "¿Dónde está tu manta?", le preguntó. "Draco la tiene", dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Yo estoy usando mi capa".

"Ay, querido, no lo pensé… lo siento", se disculpó. Luego levantó su varita y convocó otra manta de su bolso, después ayudó a Harry a que se recostara.

******************************

Después de que Dumbledore, Remus y Canuto se fueron, la casa se quedó en silencio. No se escuchaba nada en el piso de abajo, pero a Harry no le importaba si sus parientes estaban petrificados o simplemente rígidos de furia, lo que importaba era que las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad, o lo más parecido a ella por lo menos.

Madam Pomfrey, sin embargo, no dejaba de ver su reloj."Voy a prepararte algo de desayunar, querido". Harry asintió cautelosamente, porque ahora su cabeza realmente le dolía. Cuando a enfermera salió de la habitación, volteó a ver a Draco, cuya respiración se iba haciendo más lenta conforme se iba quedando dormido.

Su rostro aún estaba pálido y Harry se sentía avergonzado por su tonto primo y la insensata brutalidad de su tío. En cierto modo, no eran mejor que la gente que había lastimado a Draco en primer lugar.


	5. CÓMO PROCEDEMOS

CAPÍTULO 5

CÓMO PROCEDEMOS

Momentos después de que Madam Pomfrey bajara, Harry escuchó el inigualable chillido de su tía Petunia.

Se cruzó de brazos, si había alguien que pudiera ponerla en su lugar, esa era la enfermera de Hogwarts. Escuchó con atención, oyó protestar a su tía Petunia un par de veces más, pero a excepción de eso, no se oía más que silencio.

* * *

Petunia, que hervía un poco de agua para preparar té, en efecto había chillado cuando una mujer extraña entró a la cocina con aires de tener derecho a hacer lo que quisiera.

"¿Quién es usted?", preguntó con precaución, rehuyendo de la matrona.

"Poppy Pomfrey, enfermera de Hogwarts", contestó con naturalidad. "Acabo de revisar a mi paciente porque su condición a empeorado gracias a la agresión de su esposo".

Petunia respiró profundamente. "¿Agresión? Mi esposo está sentando en la sala de estar, incapaz de moverse", lloriqueó. "Mientras que mi pobrecito hijo está llorando como nunca".

"Su hijo no está haciendo tal cosa, está tratando de escuchar tras aquella puerta", replicó Madam Pomfrey. "Y no lo llamaría pobrecito, puesto que obviamente él es el responsable de lo que acaba de suceder. Haría bien en no intentar algo así de nuevo, me atrevo a decir".

Petunia se puso roja, casi tan roja como su marido. "¿Está usted amenazando a mi Duddley?", chilló, ultrajada.

La enfermera levantó una ceja. "Creo que me ha entendido bastante bien", le dijo. "Su hijo y su esposo le han hecho un gran daño a ese pobre chico, quien ya está bajo una prueba muy dura de todos modos. Si sufre algún efecto colateral prolongado es por culpa de su familia. Esos son los hechos, así que no tiene caso que levante la voz o me discuta".

"Nosotros no le pedimos que viniera aquí", dijo Petunia venenosamente, aunque su resolución parecía disminuir, según la forma en que sus hombros se encogían ante las palabras de la otra mujer.

"Bueno, eso lo han dejado bastante claro", contestó Madam Pomfrey fríamente. "Ahora, no deseo seguir discutiendo por esto. Sin embargo, creo que ¿usted está a cargo de las provisiones?".

* * *

Harry consiguió el mejor desayuno que haya comido en esa casa.

Madam Pomfrey parecía muy seria cuando regresó, pero llevaba una bandeja con té, jugo de fruta, avena caliente, panecillos con mantequilla, pan tostado, un jamón que olía delicioso y un tazón con rebanadas de naranja.

Harry no comió mucho. Aunque sentía que la calma poco a poco regresaba a él, ser cuidado de esta manera le resultaba todavía bastante extraño.

Una vez, cuando era más pequeño, había estado muy enfermo. Duddley y sus compinches lo habían perseguido como de costumbre, y él había tenido qué esconderse hasta que ellos se fueron, encontrándose milagrosamente sobre el tejado de un edificio contiguo a la escuela.

Se había salvado de una paliza, pero no sabía cómo bajarse y comenzó a llover copiosamente. Recordaba su miedo, Duddley le había quitado sus lentes, así que ni siquiera podía ver en dónde estaba el piso.

* * *

Para cuando el muchacho de apenas siete años tomó valor para saltar, estaba totalmente empapado y congelado hasta los huesos.

Recordó que ardía en fiebre y todo le dolía cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente. Su cabeza estaba aturdida y había llorado porque se sentía realmente mal.

Su tía simplemente lo había regañado por regresar todo mojado y le había obligado a tomar unas píldoras que según ella le ayudarían a calmar la fiebre. Le había llevado té, un tazón con agua fría y una franela. Duddley entraba de vez en cuando, sólo para quejarse de que Harry tosía ruidosamente, pero aparte de eso había permanecido todo el tiempo en la alacena, solo y demasiado enfermo para poder levantarse por varios días.

Nadie se preocupaba realmente por él, ni siquiera entonces.

Una razón más para estar agradecido de ser un mago, pensaba mientras se recostaba y cerraba los ojos. Quién sabe lo que hubiera sucedido si nunca hubiera ido a Hogwarts… Sus ojos se cerraron mientras pensaba en ello y se quedó dormido.

* * *

Mucho más tarde, Harry despertó al sentir que alguien hablaba. Parpadeando, volteó siguiendo la voz y se dio cuenta de que era Madam Pomfrey que hablaba con Draco en voz baja, sosteniéndole ambas manos entre las suyas.

Los efectos del sedante habían desaparecido mientras dormía, cuando despertó no reconoció inmediatamente a la enfermera, puesto que aún estaba aturdido, y simplemente cerró los ojos otra vez.

Momentos después, sin embargo, un rostro púrpura y furioso regresó a él, el rostro del hombre que le había gritado y lastimado y comenzó a temblar. "No eres más que un fenómeno, muchacho…" Las palabras lo golpearon duramente, porque sabía que el hombre tenía razón… Era patético, incapaz de ayudarse a sí mismo y atrapado en una situación sin salida.

* * *

Sólo cuando Madam Pomfrey tomó sus manos y comenzó a hablarle, al darse cuenta de que el rubio se agitaba de nuevo, fue capaz de apagar las furiosas voces en su cabeza. No sólo era la voz de aquél hombre, sino también otras que no deseaba escuchar de nuevo, voces con mucha mayor malicia que le hicieron temblar.

Hizo lo mejor que pudo para concentrarse en la enfermera, quien le decía que no había de qué preocuparse, que el profesor Dumbledore lo había arreglado todo y que no sucedería de nuevo. "Estarás bien, querido", le dijo.

Las palabras de la enfermera hacían eco en su mente: "Querido, querido… Estarás bien, querido… Fenómeno", Draco cerró sus ojos, su cara se contorsionaba de dolor.

Otro apretón en su mano le hizo dirigir su atención en Madam Pomfrey de nuevo. "Mírame", le animó. "No fue tu culpa, querido, ¿me escuchas? Ese hombre..."

"… es un bravucón", dijo inesperadamente otra voz.

Era Harry, a quien los dos miraban ahora. "Me ha llamado fenómeno desde que tengo memoria", agregó intentando hacerle entender a Draco que era muy común que su tío actuara de esa forma. "Creo que odia al mundo mágico porque no lo comprende".

Draco lo miró. "¿Siempre ha sido así?", preguntó en un susurro.

Harry asintió. "Aunque nunca antes me había golpeado", dijo. "Nunca le he agradado y se pone realmente feliz cuando no tiene qué verme. Por eso generalmente siempre permanecía en la alacena y cuando no, es porque tenía deberes qué hacer".

"¿A-Alacena", preguntó el rubio.

Harry se ruborizó, no se había dado cuenta de que Malfoy no podía saber nada de eso. "Antes de que me llegara mi carta de Hogwarts, viví en la alacena, debajo de las escaleras".

* * *

Sin que los muchachos se dieran cuenta, Madam Pomfrey se volteó y secó los ojos con un pañuelo.

¿Cómo pudo Dumbledore dejar a Harry con esta gente?, se preguntó. Ella había notado lo delgado y pequeño que era Harry cuando llegó a Hogwarts, pero no había visto nada inusual en ello, los chicos de esa edad a menudo eran delgados y pequeños, después de todo. Ahora que sabía esto, sintió aún más afecto por él.

La mirada de Draco estaba tan incrédula que Harry sonrió, ladeando su rostro. "Por eso no le tengo miedo a las arañas".

Una pequeña sonrisa se posó en la comisura de los labios del rubio, al escucharlo. Aún temblaba, pero se había tranquilizado un poco.

Harry se recostó otra vez y se acercó un poco a Draco, tocó el brazo del rubio con su mano. "No te hablaba a ti", le dijo suavemente. "Estaba enojado conmigo".

"Por mi culpa", susurró Draco.

"No", Harry le sonrió de nuevo, con un poco de tristeza esta vez. "Créeme, nunca fuiste tú. Sólo necesitaba una excusa".

* * *

La cercanía de Harry calmaba inmensamente a Draco, y el calor sobre su brazo le ayudó a concentrarse de modo que pudo olvidar su miedo.

Madam Pomfrey se aseguró de que el rubio comiera y bebiera algo y se quedó con ellos hasta que ambos se volvieron a dormir.

Había usado un encantamiento entumecedor en las heridas de Draco, dado que no quería darle una poción anti-dolor, además del sedante.

La enfermera no había querido entumecer las heridas en un principio, porque temía que el rubio se excediera demasiado si no sentía ningún dolor que le recordara que tenía qué tomárselo con calma, pero ahora parecía más viable puesto que se veía más tranquilo, y sabía que Harry cuidaría de que el chico no se lastimara a sí mismo.

De hecho, estaba sumamente asombrada por la gran sensibilidad de Harry. Para un muchacho que hasta antes de sus once años había estado tan poco familiarizado con la amabilidad, era un rasgo bastante notable.

Sintiendo que la ira regresaba a ella otra vez, se levantó y tomó la bandeja, decidida a hacerle otra visita a Petunia, para cerciorarse de que hubiese entendido lo que se esperaba de ella.

* * *

Harry despertó repentinamente al sentir que un ligero peso le oprimía. Se quedó quieto un momento, sintiéndose aliviado al ver que se trataba de Hedwig. La magnífica y blanca lechuza ululó suavemente y chasqueó su pico, esperando que Harry se levantara y la dejara salir.

Él la acarició suavemente, antes de moverse hacia el pie de la cama y levantarse, alegre de tenerla.

Su cabeza estaba mejor. Fue hasta entonces que se dio cuenta de que Madam Pomfrey se había ido. Le había dejado un pequeño frasco con más ungüento sobre el buró, pero aparte de eso, nada más indicaba que había estado allí la mayor parte del día.

Harry observó a Hedwig elevarse en el cielo, antes de regresar a la oscura habitación. Se puso una vieja bata sobre sus pijamas y se dirigió hacia el baño para orinar, antes de bajar las escaleras y buscar algo para cenar.

* * *

La cocina estaba vacía, pero tan pronto el moreno abrió el refrigerador, su tía Petunia entró en la cocina. "Sobró un poco de comida", le dijo irritada. "Puedes recalentarla en el microondas. Y hay helado de chocolate en el congelador para el postre. No hagas ningún batidero".

Diciendo eso, ella se fue.

Harry le siguió con ojos muy abiertos: Eso había sido lo más cercano o relacionado posible a una aprobación de su parte, por lo menos para alguien que le conocía.

Aparentemente tanto Dumbledore como Madam Pomfrey se las habían arreglado para hacerle entender que un Harry hambriento ya no era una opción.

* * *

Cuando Harry regresó a la habitación, Draco todavía estaba durmiendo y no lo despertó. Se alegraba de que el otro muchacho al fin descansara sin siquiera notar cuando el Gryffindor se había levantado.

* * *

Harry despertó a mitad de la noche otra vez al sentir que Draco se movía. Se había acomodado de lado y de frente al moreno. Harry consideró el despertarlo para que se acostara de nuevo sobre su espalda, pero después desistió de esa idea, pues no quería molestarlo innecesariamente.

Después de todo, no esperaba que el Slytherin pudiera volver a dormir después del incidente de este día.

* * *

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, Draco y él estaban acurrucados juntos. Su brazo rodeaba la cintura del otro de nuevo y se había acomodado de lado también, viendo hacia el rubio.

Aún adormilado, Harry parpadeó: Nunca había pensado en él como alguien protector, pero aparentemente lo era. ¿O quizá Draco servía como último sustituto de mono de peluche? Él nunca había tenido uno por lo que sabía.

Frunció el ceño ante sus propios pensamientos, puesto que esto era sobre Draco y no sobre él mismo, pero permaneció así, porque de hecho se sentía bastante bien y estaba demasiado cansado para moverse de todos modos

* * *

Se estaba durmiendo de nuevo cuando sintió que el otro muchacho se removía. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y se encontró con los de Draco, que aún lucían cansados, pero le miraban atento. Harry le sostuvo la mirada, tratando de leer su mente.

"¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo?", murmuró suavemente.

Harry lo estudió un momento antes de contestar, también con voz muy baja. "Tal vez también necesito este consuelo". Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. "Acabo de darme cuenta de que nunca tuve un osito de peluche".

Draco cerró sus ojos de nuevo por un segundo, una ahogada sonrisa escapó de sus labios, sonando como si estuviera a punto de llorar. "No puedes estar realmente cómodo conmigo. Lo- Lo siento, Potter", replicó. "Yo no sabía… Perdóname por todo… He sido tan estúpido".

"Sí", le dijo Harry después de considerarlo debidamente. "Lo has sido".

"Trataré de no serlo… desde ahora", murmuró Draco.

Harry arqueó su ceja. "No creo que eso sea posible. No serías tú".

"Ese es el punto", contestó Draco con una voz tan débil que apenas se escuchaba. "Draco Malfoy está muerto", agregó.

* * *

Harry no replicó, porque no supo cómo. Era comprensible que Malfoy no quisiera tener nada qué ver con los que le habían hecho esto. Pero era imposible que se convirtiera en una persona completamente distinta, ¿o no?

Todo lo que había aprendido, lo que le habían enseñado y en lo que creía, ¿había perdido todo valor entonces?

* * *

"No es tan malo", continuó Draco exhausto, sosteniéndole aún la mirada Harry. "Era un idiota, de todos modos. Potter… Yo… Lamento todas las cosas que te hice. Jamás creerías… Necesito disculparme con tantos… Me sentía tan superior…", el rubio guardó silencio y cerró los ojos.

Harry suspiró para decir algo. "Lo resolverás", dijo sintiéndose nuevamente muy desamparado.

Draco, sin embargo, comenzó a sollozar silenciosamente. "He vivido una mentira", confesó mientras las lágrimas rodaban bajo sus cerrados párpados. "No puedo seguir así… No puedo creer en nada más, él me mintió, siempre me mintió". Draco temblaba ahora.

* * *

Harry se acomodó en el colchón, cambiando cuidadosamente la postura de su brazo, yendo de la cintura de Draco a sus hombros y acercándose a él hasta que el otro se hundió en el cuello del Gryffindor.

Harry se sintió tan confortado con el abrazo de Sirius, que no pudo pensar en otra forma mejor de consolar a Draco, ahora que las palabras le fallaban.

Sintiendo que se ahogaba, Draco abrazó también a Harry, aferrándose a él como si se aferrara a la vida misma. Imágenes de cómo el rubio se abrazaba a sí mismo cuando lo encontró, vinieron a la mente del Gryffindor.

"Shshshsh", le susurró al ver que Draco no podía calmarse. El rubio lloraba desesperadamente otra vez y su desesperación se hacía más evidente en sus afligidos sollozos. Realmente le han roto el corazón, pensó Harry, no hay otra frase más apropiada que esa.

"Shshshsh… No estás solo", intentó calmarlo. "Ahora tienes a otras personas que se preocupan por ti".

Sabía que no era una frase vacía. Incluso si Malfoy volvía a su comportamiento arrogante una vez que regresaran a Hogwarts, incluso si lo volvía a ver con desprecio y lo ridiculizaba en el futuro, aunque apenas podía imaginárselo ahora, algo había cambiado para siempre en los ojos del Gryffindor.

Algunas cosas se quedan en nosotros para siempre.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey estaba realmente preocupada por Draco aunque no lo demostrara. Sabía que no era precisamente popular entre los miembros de la Orden, sin embargo ella sentía afecto por él.

Había visto el terror en sus ojos, ojos que parecían atormentados, y había visto el grado de crueldad al que había sido sometido de acuerdo a sus heridas.

* * *

Acababa de llenar su bolso con las pociones y suministros que necesitaría esta mañana cuando Dumbledore se apareció ante ella.

Su expresión era seria cuando le habló. "Voy a acompañarte Poppy, necesito hablar con el señor Malfoy. Sospecho que no lo aprobarás, pero hay algo que voy a tener qué pedirle al muchacho", dijo sin dudar, mirándola a los ojos. "Si queremos encontrar a la gente que lo mantuvo cautivo, tenemos qué saber exactamente qué sucedió. Por lo tanto, quisiera usar mi Pensadero.

La enfermera se aterró al escucharlo. "Pero Albus... Él no está preparado para afrontar esos recuerdos todavía, mucho menos para atestiguarlos como un espectador".

"No tiene qué hacerlo", dijo Dumbledore con tranquilidad. "Podemos hacerlo incluso mientras duerme, así no tendrá qué revivirlos, mientras nos de su consentimiento, por supuesto. Sólo hace falta un poco de Legeremancia".

Esas palabras no tranquilizaron a Madam Pomfrey. "Lo desapruebo totalmente, Albus", le dijo. "Ese muchacho ha pasado por una prueba terrible, y apenas ayer fue vapuleado por ese bruto Muggle. ¿Cuándo encontrará la paz que necesita?".

"Puede ser que la encuentre una vez que hayamos encontrado y detenido a aquellos que le hicieron pasar por esa prueba tan dura", contestó el director, amablemente. "Tengo mis sospechas, por supuesto, pero necesitamos pruebas. Y estoy asumiendo casi con seguridad que su padre también estuvo entre los captores, estoy seguro de que el joven Malfoy querrá que lo arresten".

Madam Pomfrey se miró cabizbaja las manos. Dumbledore tenía razón, aún cuando parecía algo terrible.

Ella asintió vacilante, temblando obviamente. "Bien", dijo ella entonces, abrazándose a sí misma. "¿Nos vamos?".


	6. QUÉ LE SUCEDIÓ A DRACO

Thank you all for reading and/or reviewing! I´m behind with the updates, but that´s only my fault, as I didn´t have an internet connection for quite some time. Loreley had finished these already, many thanks to her once again!

---

CAPÍTULO 6

QUÉ LE SUCEDIÓ A DRACO

Una profunda oscuridad y un escalofrío en los huesos se agregaban al pánico de Draco. Había despertado en lo que parecía ser un calabozo, recostado sobre paja húmeda y maloliente.

Lo primero que notó fue un terrible dolor de cabeza, después tomó conciencia de que sus manos estaban atadas detrás de su espalda, por lo que parecían ser unos grilletes de hierro.

Intentó moverse, pero no pudo hacerlo. Desesperadamente trató de recordar lo que había sucedido, pero su mente estaba totalmente en blanco y cargada de terror.

Cuando un extenso crujido le indicó que la puerta de su celda sería abierta, su estómago se sacudió de miedo.

Dos figuras encapuchadas entraron. Por un fugaz momento pensó que estaba en Azkaban y que esos eran Dementores, pero cuando lo arrastraron hasta ponerlo de pie y pudo ver sus máscaras, se dio cuenta de que eran Mortífagos.

Repentinamente, todo volvió a él: Su padre gritaba furiosamente porque no obedecería sus órdenes, órdenes que Lucius había recibido del Señor Tenebroso.

Jamás había visto a su padre tan lleno de rabia. Su pálido rostro ahora estaba profundamente rojo y lleno de ira.

* * *

Por primera vez en su vida, Draco se dio cuenta de que servir al Señor Tenebroso parecía drenar poco a poco la humanidad de las personas, porque delante de él no estaba su padre, sino una bestia.

Fue entonces cuando, también por primera vez en su vida, Draco sintió verdadero temor.

* * *

Ese mismo temor lo consumía ahora, mientras los Mortífagos lo arrastraban silenciosamente. Tropezó varias veces porque sus piernas estaban entumecidas y no le respondían, además sus tobillos estaban atados y conectados por una cadena.

Ser tratado de esta manera hizo que el odio creciera dentro de él, pero cuando llegaron a su destino, el odio se transformó rápidamente en horror. Habían llegado a una enorme habitación que parecía ser también un calabozo.

Tenía un techo alto y cóncavo y estaba iluminado por antorchas, pero la atención de Draco se centraba en la docena de Mortífagos que había adentro.

* * *

Se apartaron cuando los otros dos arrastraron a su preso hacia adelante. Del techo colgaban cadenas, a las cuales ahora las muñecas de Draco estaban siendo atadas, dejándolo en una extraña posición, encorvada hacia adelante.

Era incapaz de enderezarse debido al encantamiento que ahora lo tenía prácticamente inmovilizado, pero podía ver que los Mortífagos habían formado un círculo alrededor de él, dejándolo en el centro, vulnerable e indefenso.

Nadie hablaba ni hacía ruido alguno, una atmósfera de anticipada emoción era palpable sin embargo, parecía que esperaban algo.

Un temblor recorrió la espina dorsal de Draco al darse cuenta de que su padre debía haberlo traicionado. Obviamente iba a ser marcado como traidor y lo iba a pagar.

Cerró sus ojos por un momento, intentando controlarse, no les daría la satisfacción de verlo llorar.

* * *

El misterioso silencio que había en el cuarto, fue penetrado lentamente por unos pasos que se acercaban y parecían venir desde lo alto, delante de Draco.

Con gran esfuerzo levantó su cabeza y se encontró con un par de ojos rojos y brillantes.

Voldemort.

Draco hizo lo mejor que pudo para no retroceder, especialmente cuando el horrible rostro se le acercaba al tiempo que el Señor Tenebroso se inclinaba hacia él. "Joven Draco Malfoy". Su voz sonaba casi como un ensueño. "Jamás me imaginé encontrarte aquí bajo circunstancias... tan deplorables".

El Señor Tenebroso se enderezó y dirigió a la muchedumbre alrededor de ellos. "Como pueden ver, el Joven Malfoy se ha rehusado a servirme de una manera indignante".

* * *

Un murmullo llenó la habitación, pero fue silenciado cuando Voldemort continuó: "Le había dado órdenes a su padre para adquirir la ayuda del muchacho, después de todo, él asiste a Hogwarts junto con Harry Potter".

Siseó el nombre con un gesto de repugnancia, alentando otra ola de murmullos, pero ignorándolos. "Ningún otro hubiera tenido la oportunidad de acercarse al muchacho sin parecer sospechoso. Me atrevo a decir que hubiera sido muy fácil para Draco traerme a Potter, pero él eligió rehusarse.

Esta vez, las voces se levantaron más allá de un murmullo.

* * *

Draco sentía que la sangre palpitaba en su cabeza. Voldemort se inclinó hacia adelante una vez más, susurrando en su oído: "Lo que me hace preguntarme, por supuesto... Si es por pura cobardía o porque tu familia ya no me es leal verdaderamente, a pesar de lo que asegura tu padre.

"Después de todo, él ya rechazó la Marca Tenebrosa una vez. Tienes qué entender que no puedo permitir que mis seguidores tengan dudas. No pueden elegir dos veces. Y nadie interfiere con mis planes. Así que le exigí a tu padre una prueba de su fidelidad. Y él aceptó, ofreciendo traerte aquí, a mi recién encontrada nueva residencia".

Después guardó silencio. Sus palabras aún flotaban en el aire como humo frío.

* * *

"¿Qué quieres de mí?", preguntó Draco. Su garganta estaba tan reseca que su voz sonaba sumamente áspera.

Voldemort rió con un sonido desagradable y agudo. "Quiero que lo reconsideres", siseó. "Puedes elegir entre aceptar o morir", tan simple como eso. "Estás aquí para que podamos ayudarte en tu decisión, seguramente entrarás en razón una vez que te haya mostrado la alternativa".

Luego levantó su varita: _"Crucio"._

* * *

La agonía se disparó en el cuerpo de Draco como nunca antes lo había experimentado.

Aquello estaba más allá del dolor, sentía como si lo desgarraran y quemaran al mismo tiempo. Ni siquiera fue consciente de que estaba gritando. No escuchó la risa de Voldemort, todo lo que había era un dolor que se lo comía vivo.

Cuando finalmente se detuvo, Draco cayó. Su cuerpo estaba privado de toda energía y le dolía ferozmente. Además estaba el hecho de que estaba suspendido de sus muñecas, que aún estaban atadas detrás de su espalda.

Sentía como si sus hombros ardieran en fuego, mientras su propio peso tiraba de ellos. Trató de apoyarse en sus pies para ayudarse.

A través de la capa de dolor en su mente, escuchó la voz del Señor Tenebroso una vez más. "Puedes ahorrarte todo esto si decides recapacitar, Draco. ¿Qué significa Potter para ti de todos modos?".

Draco jadeaba. "No... voy... a traértelo"

"_Crucio"._

Dolor candente una vez más, devorando su interior y dejando de él nada más que el deseo de que todo aquello acabara.

Sus gritos se apagaban cada vez más, pero el dolor seguía ahí y no tenía descanso, así que gritó silenciosamente, su cara convertida en una máscara de terror.

Cuando terminó esta vez, sus rodillas colapsaron. Sus hombros crujieron en protesta, pero ni siquiera podía intentar volver a ponerse de pie, simplemente colgaba fatigado de sus ataduras, temblando e intentando respirar para alejar el dolor.

Sin embargo, el Señor Tenebroso no estaba dispuesto a concederle un descanso.

* * *

En cierto punto, Draco perdió la conciencia. Un momento de paz, pero no para gusto de su depredador, así que el rubio fue despertado con un hechizo reanimador.

Despertó en otra posición, aún colgaba del techo, pero sus muñecas ahora estaban atadas sobre su cabeza, con los brazos estirados, dejando su cuerpo colgado puesto que sus pies apenas rozaban el piso.

Su abrigo y camisa ya no estaban, solamente tenía puesto el pantalón.

* * *

Tan pronto como Draco recobró la conciencia, el dolor regresó a él. Su cuerpo entero le dolía, pero sus muñecas y sus hombros eran lo peor. También estaba congelado, sudor frío cubría su piel, haciéndole temblar.

El Señor Tenebroso se paró delante de él. "¿Cuál es tu respuesta ahora, Joven Malfoy?", siseó. "¿Aún sigues sin querer cooperar? Estoy empezando a creer que la familia Malfoy en verdad ha olvidado en dónde está su lealtad".

Draco no supo cómo encontró el valor para hablar, pero sabía que su vida estaba perdida de todos modos. "Sólo se trata de mí", dijo con voz ronca, apenas audible.

Se lastimó al hablar puesto que había estado gritando hasta quedarse ronco.

Voldemort se rió de nuevo, cruelmente. "¿Y por qué debo creerle a un traidor como tú?", preguntó, casi divertido, levantando su varita una vez más.

* * *

Draco se preparó para recibir otra vez la Maldición Cruciatus, pero en lugar de eso, su garganta se cerró repentinamente. Trató de respirar, pero no podía.

Luchando contra sus ataduras, se dio cuenta de que el tenebroso mago lo estaba estrangulando.

Draco comenzaba a ver todo negro cuando finalmente lo soltaron. Trató de respirar una vez más, desesperado por llenar de aire sus hambrientos pulmones.

"¿Estrangulado por tu propia presunción?" La maliciosa voz de Voldemort penetró la neblina que había en su mente. "Eso te ayudará a valorar tus prioridades. Pero aún no he recibido una respuesta a mi pregunta. Necesito saber hasta dónde es capaz de llegar un verdadero seguidor. Y necesito saber si tu padre es realmente un verdadero partidario. ¡Lucius!".

Una de las figuras encapuchadas caminó hacia adelante. "¿Señor?".

"Haz escuchado a tu hijo. ¿Crees que haya alguna otra forma que pueda ayudar... a persuadirlo de entrar en razón?".

La fría voz de su padre ni siquiera dudó o tembló al contestar. "Sí Señor, la hay".

"Bien, entonces adelante".

Draco no podía dejar de temblar. Su padre levantaba ahora su varita...

* * *

Segundos después, un dolor agudo atravesó su espalda, como si hubiese sido azotado. Gimió con fuerza. El dolor que evidenciaba su exclamación parecía satisfacer a Voldemort, porque en su horrible cara de serpiente se dibujó una sonrisa, mientras observaba atentamente al muchacho.

Lucius repitió el hechizo. Draco podía sentir que algo caliente se deslizaba sobre su espalda, y con una sensación de repugnancia se dio cuenta de que era su propia sangre.

El dolor se incrementaba en cada latigazo. Draco se mordió el labio, ya no podía gritar más, pero tampoco quería dejar salir ningún otro sonido.

Sin embargo no funcionó, estaba demasiado exhausto y era tal la agonía que ya no podía contenerse.

Gemidos dolorosos escaparon de sus labios con cada nueva incisión que la varita de su padre le causaba, pero al final, ya no le importó.

A nadie más, tampoco.

* * *

La misma rutina se repitió por días, aunque los métodos variaban. El Señor Tenebroso y sus seguidores torturaron a Draco en venganza, pero él no se quejaría por más doloroso que fuera.

Después lo regresaban a su celda, curando las lesiones menos severas, como huesos quebrados, por ejemplo, para que pudieran romperse de nuevo la próxima vez.

No recibió comida ni agua, pero la celda estaba tan húmeda, que había agua suficiente entre las hendiduras de las paredes para humectar la resequedad de su lengua con el líquido, aunque le resultara muy difícil moverse y arrastrarse hasta ellas.

Difícilmente podía dormir, porque su cuerpo le dolía demasiado por el constante abuso, y generalmente quedaba tan confundido y exhausto que no podía descansar.

Simplemente no podía evitar que su cabeza estallara. Pasaron incontables horas en las que se preguntaba cómo es que su padre había podido hacerle esto.

Aún tenía la leve esperanza de que Lucius estuviera actuando bajo la Maldición Imperio, pero en su corazón sabía que no era así.

La pregunta de Voldemort hacía eco en la mente de Draco: ¿Qué significa Potter para ti, de todos modos?".

* * *

No lo supo sino hasta el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Había visto a Harry después de que volvió del cementerio, en un estado terrible, pero aún sosteniendo el cuerpo inerte de Cedric con feroz determinación.

Draco nunca se lo hubiera esperado, pero en ese momento sintió cierto respeto por él, respeto que se incrementó en los siguientes días, puesto que él sabía lo que había sucedido y el propio rostro angustiado de Harry le decía que había sido horrible.

Y aún así el niño-que-vivió sostenía la cabeza en alto, haciendo frente a lo que pudiera venir y a lo que el discurso de Dumbledore confirmó en el banquete de despedida: "Voldemort ha vuelto".

A pesar de todo lo que el Señor Tenebroso le había hecho pasar, Potter no parecía intimidado por él. Draco estaba impresionado, de hecho lo había estado todo el año.

Harry se había enfrentado a muchas cosas. Los artículos de Rita Skeeter para empezar. Por supuesto, él mismo le había hecho pasar a Harry momentos difíciles tanto como pudo, y no se había detenido de ayudar a la periodista, algo de lo que realmente no se sentía orgulloso.

Pero ahora que Voldemort en verdad había vuelto al poder, repentinamente podía ver a Harry desde otro ángulo. Él siempre había tenido una buena razón para luchar contra el Señor Tenebroso, ¿o no?

Siempre había estado firme en la determinación de acabar con la persona que trató de destruirlo y que acabó con la vida de sus padres.

* * *

Draco no podía sino preguntarse sobre él. También empezó a cuestionar las acciones de su padre. Mientras Voldemort ganaba más poder, más perverso Lucius parecía.

Se estaba obsesionando con el malvado mago, comprendió Draco repentinamente, de hecho se había comportado como un cobarde en la Copa Mundial de Quiditch.

Ya no podía tomar en serio a su padre, era como si le hubieran quitado una venda de los ojos: Si ser un Mortífago significaba comportarse de esa manera, entonces no quería convertirse en uno.

* * *

Si pensó que los primeros días habían sido malos, estaba equivocado. Una noche, no lo llevaron de regreso a su celda, sino que lo arrojaron a una de las esquinas lejanas de la bóveda, donde se quedó tirado, herido y sangrando, al límite del dolor.

Aún con el vértigo en su cabeza, pudo escuchar la voz de Voldemort: "Sí, quizá haya otros métodos... Háganlo a su manera entonces, pero no lo maten todavía".

De pronto le hicieron ponerse de pie otra vez, lloró débilmente, pero no pudo forcejear cuando lo inclinaban sobre una mesa de piedra y le quitaban los pantalones.

Una nueva oleada de pánico inundó su debilitada mente al darse cuenta de lo que hacían, y se retorció para escapar de sus estrujones, le quitaron los grilletes y lo sujetaron con los brazos extendidos hacia abajo.

Sintió unas manos frías que recorrían su cuerpo con urgencia y que alguien jadeaba detrás de él. Momentos después, sintió que alguien se movía entre sus piernas y que le introducían algo carnoso.

El dolor era tan horrible que le hizo gritar, sentía como si lo estuvieran partiendo en dos.

"Grita todo lo que quieras", susurró el hombre. "Esto es lo que obtienes por negarle a nuestro amo la lealtad que se merece".

Y no se detuvo. El hombre era enorme y lo empujaba hacia adelante, jadeando. Parecía que habían transcurrido años hasta que finalmente se sació.

Draco sentía ganas de vomitar mientras el hombre comenzaba a empujar, rasgando su delicada piel, y su ya dañado cuerpo no podía aguantar más.

Se desmayó momentáneamente, pero recobró el sentido cuando el hombre tomó firmemente sus caderas y comenzó a empujar viciosamente.

Draco apenas si podía respirar para cuando el hombre se corrió en él, porque todo le dolía.

* * *

Después de que el primer Mortífago salió de él, otro lo reemplazó.

Era más pesado y jadeaba. Las piernas de Draco cedieron bajo él por la agonía que el paso del hombre sobre él le infringía. Además de eso, su pálida piel era ferozmente machacada contra la mesa de piedra.

El muchacho se escondió en algún lugar dentro de su propia mente para no tener qué atestiguar cuánta gente literalmente "se lo hacía a su manera".

En cierto punto, su aturdida mente registró que se habían detenido y que sangre y semen escurrían por sus piernas.

Cuando finalmente lo dejaron en paz, Draco colapsó.

* * *

Despertó en su celda, horas después, recostado de lado y por primera vez sin grilletes. Trató de levantar su cabeza, pero no pudo.

Incluso el más leve movimiento le causaba un terrible dolor, haciéndole imposible alcanzar la pared, en donde podía oler el agua. Draco cerró sus ojos, inconsciente de que estaba llorando.

Se tensó de nuevo al escuchar que la puerta de su celda se abría. Alguien entró y se arrodilló junto a él, levantando su cabeza y apuntando con su varita en la boca del muchacho, derramando mágicamente agua sobre ella.

Draco tosió y tragó el agua por pura inercia, logrando despertar. Retrocedió al darse cuenta de que no estaba solo, sino que había un hombre que lo miraba en silencio y se quitaba la capucha: era su padre.

El muchacho lo miró esperando encontrar en él un rostro amistoso, alguien que lo abrazara y le dijera que todo había acabado y que todo estaría bien. Esperaba desesperadamente que su padre estuviera ahí para ayudarlo, pero cuando Lucius habló, su voz era sumamente fría: "Me has avergonzado terriblemente, Draco".

"Esperaba que hubieras cambiado de decisión, pero parece que me equivoqué al pensar que pondrías en primer lugar a tu familia y tu nombre. Y lo que más me molesta es que tu madre ha salido en tu defensa. No podía dejar que lo hiciera, por supuesto.

* * *

Un miedo helado recorrió el herido cuerpo de Draco. "¿Qué le has hecho?", quería gritar, pero todo lo que salió fue un susurro ronco y débil.

"Eso ya no es de tu incumbencia", contestó Lucius cortante. "Sólo quería informarte que ya no te considero mi hijo. Me has traicionado, y he esperado mucho tiempo para unirme a las fuerzas del Señor Tenebroso una vez más como para dejar que interfieras en mi camino".

Aunque eran muy dolorosas, Draco ignoró esas palabras. "¿Qué le has hecho a mi madre? ¡Dime!", se las arregló para decir.

Pero Lucius lo soltó y se puso de pie. "No te violaré con mi carne", le dijo antes de salir. "Espero que eso te sirva de consuelo".

* * *

Y sin embargo lo violó, traicionándolo, entregándolo a Voldemort, torturándolo, y usando al final una cadena con él puesto que era incapaz de violar con su carne a su propio hijo, pero participando en aquella monstruosidad de todos modos.

Hasta entonces, Draco pensaba que era imposible sentir y aguantar más dolor y humillación que la que había padecido, pero cuando su padre empujó la enmohecida cadena dentro de él, rasgando y abriendo más sus heridas internas, murmurando algo sobre subordinación, algo dentro de él se rompió.

* * *

Quedó inconsciente momentos después, cuando el siguiente Mortífago lo tomaba, presionando las múltiples partículas de moho que la cadena había dejado en la profundidad de su carne desgarrada.

Despertó nuevamente en su celda, agradecido de estar solo. No se habían molestado en curarlo esta vez, y podía sentir que le escurría sangre apenas si cambiaba de posición.

Sin embargo no le importó, ni siquiera trató de alcanzar el agua, sólo se quedó ahí, tirado, desnudo, quebrado y sangrando. Tampoco sentía frío, porque su cuerpo estaba en shock y su mente estaba entumecida.

* * *

Cuando oyó que la puerta se abría lentamente, cerró los ojos, pensó que no sobreviviría esa noche si venían de nuevo por él.

Sin embargo no lo levantaron de nuevo, pero alguien se arrodilló junto a él y comenzó a quitarle los grilletes, que pronto desaparecieron, igual que los que estaban en sus tobillos.

Después, quien quiera que fuera aquél hombre, apareció sobre él un abrigo, era el del propio Draco, desgarrado en algunas partes, pero bienvenido de todas formas.

"¿Qué?", comenzó diciendo Draco con apenas un susurro, cuando la desconocida figura, aún encapuchada y enmascarada, le ayudó a sentarse y le dio un tazón con agua. Draco bebió, sediento, atragantándose con el líquido varias veces.

"No me hagas preguntas", le dijo en voz muy baja. "No puedo seguir presenciando esto, eres apenas un muchacho...". El hombre tomó su mano. "Toma mi varita. Te sacará de aquí. Úsala para transformar algo en un Traslador. Después vuela, esconde el Traslador y escóndete tú también. ¡Sálvate!"

Draco jadeó. "Él... lo matará", murmuró. "¿Usted no va a venir?".

"No", la voz sonó repentinamente suave.

Draco dudaba si tomar o no la varita. ¿Qué tal si era una trampa?

"No... no puedo", balbuceó, pero la voz lo impulsó enérgicamente.

"Vamos, muchacho, sólo sal de este horrible lugar, eso tranquilizará mi mente y me ayudará a encontrar la paz"

* * *

Temblando, Draco alcanzó una piedra que estaba suelta y apuntó hacia ella la varita, dudando una vez más. ¿A dónde podía ir?

Lo primero que vino a su mente fue la Mansión Malfoy, para buscar a su madre, pero sabía que ese era el primer lugar en donde lo buscarían.

¿Hogwarts? Seguramente estaría desierto por el verano y probablemente ni siquiera iba a poder entrar.

Su febril mente giraba desamparadamente, pero luego, lo supo. Con dedos temblorosos apretó más la varita. "Gracias", murmuró, concentrándose fuertemente en su destino. "Portus".

La piedra brilló en un intenso azul por varios segundos. Draco dejó caer la varita.

* * *

Justo antes de que la familiar sensación de un gancho invisible se encajara detrás de su ombligo, la figura encapuchada tomó la varita y la dirigió a su propia frente.

Cuando Draco sintió el tirón que lo jalaba hacia una nueva localización, oyó débilmente las palabras: "Avada Kedavra", antes de que la celda se llenara repentinamente de una luz verdosa.

* * *

Momentos después, aterrizó bruscamente sobre sus pies, a plena luz del día, sus piernas rindiéndose finalmente. Cayó al suelo, jadeando y tratando todavía de asimilar lo que acababa de suceder.

Cuando miró a su alrededor, se encontró que estaba en el jardín de una casa Muggle. Metió el Traslador en la bolsa de su abrigo e intentó levantarse.

Fue demasiado, sus piernas no podían soportarlo. Se arrastró hacia la casa y colapsó en la entrada.

Había un timbre, un letrero a la derecha que versaba: Dursley. No sabía si se trataba de los parientes de Harry Potter, pero se estiró cuanto pudo y tocó el timbre de todos modos.

Sólo que nadie contestó.


	7. Razones

... and to make up for the delay, here´s another new chapter! Enjoy! ;D

-

CAPÍTULO 7

RAZONES

Madam Pomfrey y Harry esperaron afuera mientras el director hablaba con Draco sobre el Pensadero.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron alterados ante la petición de Dumbledore. Su cuerpo había empezado a temblar, y su cara se puso más pálida de lo que estaba, sin embargo, dirigió su mirada hacia el Director. "¿Mis... Mis recuerdos?".

Los ojos del anciano se posaron en él benignamente. "No tendrás que revivirlos", le explicó.

Draco dejó escapar un sonido ahogado. "Los revivo constantemente, lo quiera o no", susurró. "Es sólo que... Yo no... Lo que ellos me hicieron", su voz se quebró incapaz de ponerle palabras a sus pensamientos.

Dumbledore se había sentado en la orilla de la cama para entonces. Bajando su voz, le habló gentilmente. "No hay ninguna razón para que te sientas avergonzado".

Draco volteó su cabeza hacia otro lado, ausente. Era muy fácil decirlo, pero muy difícil aceptarlo. Sabía que Dumbledore sólo trataba de ayudarlo, pero aún se sentía tan humillado cuando su mente evocaba aquellos recuerdos una y otra vez, que no quería que otros los vieran.

Era simplemente inconcebible, incluso más que sólo hablar de ello.

"Por favor. N-No sé si podré", susurró, mortificado.

Dumbledore se sintió un poco decepcionado, aunque podía entender los sentimientos del muchacho. No había manera de forzar a Malfoy, de eso estaba perfectamente consciente.

"Bien", eventualmente dijo el Director. "Si estás completamente seguro, me iré por ahora".

El Director de Hogwarts iba a levantarse, pero Draco, que había estado luchando contra sí mismo, lo detuvo. "Espere".

Dumbledore vaciló.

Draco buscó cuidadosamente su mirada de nuevo. "Necesita saberlo, ¿verdad?", susurró. "Necesita saberlo todo".

"Sí, mi querido muchacho. Debo saberlo para poder hacerle frente a esta monstruosidad".

Draco tragó saliva, deseando encogerse y desaparecer. Nunca antes había pensado positivamente acerca del Director hasta ahora, puesto que su padre le había enseñado a despreciarlo, pero podía ver la honestidad en el brillante azul de sus ojos, y algo parecido a la compasión.

Y rápidamente lo supo, como supo también que su única opción era acudir a Potter, que podía confiar en el anciano.

"Entonces hágalo", le dijo en una voz apenas audible. "Porque de otro modo no podría decírselo".

Dumbledore lo consideró por un momento, con expresión insondable, antes de contestar. "Muy bien", le dijo. "Entiendo lo que esto significa. Ten por seguro que te lo agradezco enormemente".

"Señor...", dijo Draco débilmente. "Por favor... No se lo muestre a Harry".

Dumbledore asintió de nuevo y le brindó una triste sonrisa para tranquilizarlo. Difícilmente podía creer que este era el mismo muchacho que usualmente mostraba el desprecio en su cara cada vez que lo veía.

* * *

Después de que Dumbledore presenciara lo que había iniciado aquél cambio en Draco, sintió ganas de llorar.

Nadie debería experimentar aquél tormento, mucho menos a manos de los suyos. La maldad, el horror y la pena no eran sentimientos extraños para el anciano, pero aún le conmovió grandemente que los seguidores de Voldemort no se quedaran atrás al no tener escrúpulos.

Sinceramente no esperaba que en el Señor Tenebroso quedara todavía algo de humanidad, pero ver a esa gente comportándose como bestias salvajes, era verdaderamente aterrador.

Volteó hacia Draco que ahora dormía y respiró profundamente, temblando. Parecía que su mentalidad ya había empezado a cambiar. Había perseverado notablemente bien, después de todo, y no se había rendido para traicionar a Harry, aún cuando había tenido qué pasar por aquella prueba tan dura.

* * *

El director hablaba con Harry mientras Madam Pomfrey atendía a Draco una vez más. La enfermera parecía un poco preocupada y había conjurado de nuevo la cortina blanca de hospital, ocultándolos, a Draco y a ella, eficazmente.

Harry podía jurar que Dumbledore estaba temblando. El viejo mago lo miraba seriamente: "No revelaré los detalles del encarcelamiento del Señor Malfoy", dijo con gravedad. "Parece, sin embargo, que en verdad ha rechazado el destino que su padre había escogido para él incluso antes de que hubiera nacido".

Dumbledore le contó a Harry sobre el "trabajo" que Draco se había rehusado a llevar a cabo, para protegerlo. Le dijo cómo Lucius había rechazado eventualmente a su hijo y cómo Draco había logrado escapar.

Harry estaba consternado. "Entonces es mi culpa", murmuró, echando un vistazo sobre la cortina.

"No, no lo es", le replicó Dumbledore. "No te contaría esto si pensara que lo es. Ya te he dicho que tenemos qué decidir entre lo que es correcto y lo que es fácil. Parece que al final, el Señor Malfoy ha decidido hacer lo correcto en lugar de lo más sencillo".

Harry aún se sentía mal por ello. Nunca hubiera esperado que Draco se comportara así, siempre lo había considerado un cobarde que lo único bueno que hacía era esconderse detrás de las personas y dejar que otros hicieran el trabajo sucio.

"Eso aún no explica porqué vino aquí", dijo Harry finalmente.

Los ojos de Dumbledore parpadearon. "¿No? Yo creo que es bastante claro, Harry".

Harry se miró cabizbajo las manos, sin saber qué contestar.

El Director, sin embargo, tenía otra cosa en la mente: "¿Qué sucedió con el abrigo de Draco?", preguntó. Harry miró alrededor, pensando por primera vez en eso.

"Erm... Realmente no lo sé".

"Yo me encargué de él", la voz de Madam Pomfrey se escuchó detrás de la cortina. "Está en el armario".

Boquiabierto, Harry miró fijamente hacia el blanco material que la ocultaba. Por supuesto, eso tenía sentido.

Una parte del rostro de la enfermera se asomó entonces, mirándolo con interés. "No parece que lo estés utilizando", dijo. "De otra forma lo hubieras notado".

Harry se sonrojó. De hecho no estaba usando el armario, porque no quería arriesgarse a que se le olvidara alguna cosa. Tampoco confiaba en que Dudley no destruyera cualquier cosa que acabara en sus manos.

Dumbledore sonrió. "Muy bien, Poppy. Creo lo llevaré conmigo. El traslador todavía debe estar en alguno de sus bolsillos".

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron al darse cuenta de lo que significaba. "Para que pueda descubrir en dónde ha estado", murmuró.

"Sí", contestó Dumbledore, recobrando un semblante serio en su rostro. "Esto podría ayudar".

* * *

"Quisiera que te quedaras con él hasta que despierte", le había dicho Madam Pomfrey a Harry antes de irse. "Por si acaso hubiera algún efecto secundario debido a la Legeremancia".

Así que Harry se había sentado junto a la cama mientras leía "Quidditch A Través de los Tiempos", uno de sus libros favoritos y que siempre lo ayudaba a relajarse.

Esta vez, sin embargo, se encontró a sí mismo mirando a Draco repetidamente, preguntándose sobre él. Todavía se veía enfermo y destrozado, aunque los moretones en su rostro comenzaban a desvanecerse.

Al infierno y de regreso, pensó Harry, de acuerdo a la expresión que había usado Dumbledore después de ver el Pensadero. La frase parecía encajar perfectamente con la situación de Draco.

Harry estaba en realidad agradecido de que le hubieran impedido ver el tormento de Draco en el Pensadero, aún tenía que lidiar con sus propios recuerdos, y ya era bastante difícil el solo ver al Slytherin sufriendo las consecuencias.

Seguía pensando en la razón que había tenido Draco para venir a Privet Drive. Para Dumbledore parecía bastante claro, pero Harry no podía creer que la razón fuera tan simple: ¿Acaso Draco había buscado su ayuda porque en realidad confiaba en él?

"Tonterías", se dijo a sí mismo. Respeto, tal vez, en alguna extraña y retorcida forma, pero ¿confianza? Confianza en que podía defenderse a sí mismo y quizá también a Draco.

Harry suspiró. No había forma de averiguarlo a menos que le preguntara, ¿verdad? Tendría qué esperar de nuevo, como de costumbre.

* * *

Cuando el adormilado chico comenzó a despertar, Harry puso la mano sobre su hombro para hacerle saber que estaba ahí, aplicando presión gentilmente.

Después de abrir los ojos, Draco miró a Harry sintiéndose aún mareado. Se agitó al recordar la conversación con Dumbledore. Harry intentó tranquilizarlo: "Se terminó... estás bien, Draco. Todo está bien".

Sintiéndose más tranquilo, Draco cerró sus ojos de nuevo. Vagamente recordaba la presencia de otra persona en su mente, traspasando con esfuerzo las barreras, si no es que resquebrajándolas. Podía sentir que no intentaba lastimarlo, pero que le había vencido de todos modos.

Ahora estaba exhausto, como si hubiera jugado al ajedrez por días. El sueño era bienvenido.

* * *

Despertó ya por la tarde, Harry estaba todavía sentado junto a él, pero se había quedado dormido. El libro había resbalado de sus rodillas y tenía la boca semi abierta, pero su mano aún descansaba en el hombro de Draco.

El Slytherin se enderezó, y tiró suavemente de ella; la posición en que estaba Harry no parecía muy cómoda.

Con un pequeño ronquido, Harry despertó y parpadeó: "¿Qué...? Oh", gesticuló vergonzosamente y se estiró. "¿Qué tal si cenamos?".

"Buena idea", murmuró Draco. Su apetito no regresaba todavía, pero su estómago se sentía terriblemente vacío.

Harry se levantó de la cama, dejó salir a Hedwig y luego se volvió a la puerta: "Vuelvo en un segundo".

Draco si preguntaba si Dumbledore había cumplido su palabra y no le había mostrado a Harry los recuerdos que había extraído de su mente.

¿Acaso Harry lo despreciaría si veía que Draco no era capaz de defenderse por sí mismo? Entonces Draco se reprendió por tales pensamientos. Harry Potter lo había despreciado, desde el momento en que se conocieron y por razones que Draco ahora se avergonzaba de recordar.

Harry regresó con un guisado que olía delicioso y unos panecillos. Aunque a regañadientes, su tía había hecho caso a las recomendaciones de Madam Pomfrey.

Comieron lentamente, disfrutando los alimentos. Harry había traído té y pastel para el postre. El té sólo se había enfriado un poco, y cuando acabaron de comer, Draco se sintió satisfechamente lleno al reclinarse sobre la almohada.

Harry puso a un lado la bandeja y miró a Draco con una expresión absolutamente ilegible, aunque inintencionadamente. Aún no podía comprender el hecho de que el Slytherin y fundador del Club Yo-Odio-a-Harry Potter, por alguna razón, lo había protegido.

Draco palideció bajo el escrutinio de Harry, malinterpretándolo. "Tú no... ", replicó. "Él lo prometió...".

Harry se deslizó rápidamente hasta él, a modo de quedar frente a frente. "No. Estuve afuera todo el tiempo", le dijo. "Dumbledore cumple sus promesas".

La mirada de alivio en el rostro de Draco era tan profunda, que Harry no podía sino preguntarse porqué le importaba tanto si él había visto sus recuerdos o no.

Pero Draco contestó la pregunta no formulada momentos después. "Fue tan... humillante", susurró. "Me sentí tan desamparado...".

"Lo sé", quería contestar Harry, pero no lo hizo. Él no había sido violado, y eso era una enorme diferencia.

En lugar de eso, se enderezó y puso su mano nuevamente sobre Draco. "Creo que has sido muy valiente", dijo suavemente. "Hubiese sido muy fácil para ti entregarme y salvarte".

Los ojos de Draco se agrandaron. "¿Lo... Lo sabes?".

"Dumbledore no me dijo mucho, sólo lo que consideró necesario", contestó Harry. "Supongo que quería que entendiera".

Draco fijó sus ojos en él. "No soy valiente", murmuró. "Sólo... Sólo quería enfurecer a Lucius".

A Harry le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que la última parte suponía ser una broma, pero también detectó la verdad detrás de ella.

En verdad, Draco había escogido hacer lo correcto sobre lo sencillo. A Harry le hubiera gustado saber por qué, qué había obligado al Slytherin a cuestionar a su antes sumamente valorada familia de Sangre Pura, pero sintió que no tenía ningún derecho, al menos por ahora.

"Creo que funcionó", dijo Harry tratando de aligerar el ambiente. "Tienes cierta experiencia en eso, después de todo. Hurón".

Draco sonrió débilmente. "Sólo tuve un mal día entonces, es todo".

"No, no es cierto", bromeó Harry. "Simplemente no lo viste venir".

Se miraron mutuamente, tratando de recordar su antigua rivalidad mutua. Ahora parecía lejana y ridícula y no tenía nada qué ver con su situación actual.

"¿Tu comportamiento será diferente de ahora en adelante?", Harry no pudo evitar preguntar.

Draco se encogió de hombros. "Eso espero", dijo suavemente. "No quiero aprovecharme de la gente... Estoy realmente avergonzado de cómo me comporté", dijo agachando la cara.

"Hey", Harry hizo que Draco lo mirara de nuevo a los ojos. "Por lo menos te has dado cuenta", le dijo suavemente. "Ahora ves que estabas equivocado, y estás dispuesto a cambiar eso. No mucha gente puede hacerlo".

Draco exhaló un tembloroso suspiro. "Sí, pero... ¿Cómo te comportarás en la escuela? Sigo estando en Slytherin... Y los otros...". No necesitó terminar la frase para que Harry entendiera lo que estaba pensando.

"No será fácil", le dijo con honestidad. Podía imaginarse con toda claridad por lo que Draco iba a tener qué pasar y por qué el Slytherin estaba temeroso; él mismo había sufrido el desprecio público, después de todo, y sabía lo duro que podía ser.

"Qué tal si soy demasiado débil... Si vuelvo a caer nuevamente en mi viejo comportamiento". La voz de Draco sonaba plana ahora.

"¿A qué le tienes miedo?", le preguntó Harry, gentilmente. "¿A la gente o a ti mismo?".

Draco no contestó. Simplemente cerró sus ojos, demasiado cansado como para lidiar ahora con estas emociones.

* * *

Aunque estaba preocupado por los problemas que habría en el futuro, Draco durmió tranquilamente toda la noche.

Después de que Madam Pomfrey se hubo ido la mañana siguiente, Draco cerró los ojos y durmió otro poco más.

Difícilmente le habló a Harry cuando despertó a primera hora de la tarde, parecía algo rígido. Su voz se apagaba siempre que el Gryffindor trataba de envolverlo en la conversación. Harry asumió que Draco dudaba de su capacidad para hacerle frente a los problemas que se avecinaban, cómo iban a ser, y lo miró de cerca.

Draco se aisló, encerrándose en sí mismo toda la tarde, esperando inútilmente escapar de sus pensamientos.

* * *

Esa noche, sin embargo, sus pesadillas volvieron vengativamente.

Podía sentir las manos en su cuerpo, el dolor fluyendo a través de él, y después una figura borrosa que se le acercaba, tenía el pelo largo y rubio y unos ojos rojos, como de serpiente, sosteniendo una cadena... Se alejó de él, llorando, pero no se podía mover, como si algo lo estuviera deteniendo, más Mortífagos, más enemigos...

Entonces una voz penetró la ruidosa embestida de sangre en sus oídos, diciéndole que se calmara, y se dio cuenta de que las manos que lo detenían, no lo lastimaban.

Mientras que la oscuridad que le rodeaba disminuía, reconoció la voz y permitió que asumiera el control, para guiarlo de nuevo a la realidad.

Se encontraba en una pequeña y oscura habitación, junto a Harry Potter, quien le hablaba tranquilizadoramente, y repentinamente dejó de importarle que Harry supiera lo que le había pasado, como si no tuviera que pretender y fingir que estaba bien cuando no lo estaba.

Luchó para recuperar el aliento y finalmente recostarse mientras todavía sentía las manos de Harry acariciando su cabello y su hombro. Esto ya no le parecía extraño al Gryffindor, simplemente se alegraba de que el Slytherin respondiera a su intento de sacarlo de ese frenético estado.

Eventualmente Draco tomó la mano de Harry y la apretó, necesitado del contacto. A diferencia de Harry, Draco siempre había tenido a alguien que lo consolara, ya fueran sus padres o su pequeño dragón de juguete. Se preguntaba en donde estaría ahora, era muy suave y tierno, siempre fue muy apegado a él.

* * *

Despertó dos veces más esa noche, sudando y temblando. Cada vez que pasaba, Harry estaba ahí. Y en cada ocasión, Draco luchaba contra sus manos antes de volver a la realidad.

Con una paciencia que no sabía que tenía, Harry lo traía de regreso cada vez, arropando a Draco hasta la barbilla para hacerlo sentir más seguro.

Finalmente Harry se recostó sobre su propia almohada y se quedó dormido, cansado por haber sido despertado varias veces.

Tenía sueños confusos, gente que entraba y salía de su vista, mientras caminaba por un oscuro pasillo, con varita en mano. Quería llegar al final porque sabía que algo lo estaba esperando ahí, pero después escuchaba un llanto que lo hacía regresar... Y sabía que tenía que acudir a él, así que se daba la vuelta y seguía el sonido hasta que encontraba la fuente de donde provenía: Era Draco, tirado en el suelo, dándole la espalda y temblando.

Harry trataba de alcanzarlo, pero por alguna razón no podía tocarlo, sabiendo que era Malfoy... Y de pronto estaba despierto, y el llanto estaba ahí, junto a él.

Harry hizo a un lado los resquicios de su sueño y se acercó a Draco. A diferencia del sueño, no dudó en tocarlo, sino que se deslizó bajo las sábanas y puso su brazo alrededor de él como había hecho anteriormente, susurrándole palabras de consuelo.

Eventualmente Draco se calmó, el calor del cuerpo junto a él le proporcionaba un sólido escudo. Alguien estaba ahí con él, alguien que lo abrazaba y que no dejaría que se le acercaran otra vez.


	8. Plática

Thank you all once more for reading and/or reviewing, and thanks to Loreley for translating!

Enjoy!

CAPÍTULO 8

PLÁTICA

Sólo hasta ahora, Harry pensó cuan fácilmente hubiera compartido el destino de Draco si no hubiera podido escapar del cementerio la noche del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Era verdad, Voldemort había intentado matarlo, pero quién sabe qué más hubiera pasado. El Gryffindor tembló al recordarse siendo observado por el grupo de hombres enmascarados y encapuchados, no quería ni imaginarse lo que le habían hecho a Draco.

Mientras los días pasaban, Harry y Draco establecieron una especie de pacto mudo, cada noche se acurrucaban juntos, porque ese parecía ser el único método de ahuyentar las pesadillas. Durante el día, usualmente los sueños de Draco no eran tan malos, pero una vez que oscurecía, comenzaba a agitarse tan pronto como cerraba los ojos.

Sus heridas físicas también estaban sanando, como Madam Pomfrey lo confirmó. Tomaron más tiempo para curarse de lo que normalmente lo habrían hecho, puesto que habían sido curadas y después cruelmente reabiertas. A Draco se le permitió incorporarse después de una semana y estaba alegre por eso, porque significaba que podía leer para apartar de su mente aquello que lo atormentaba.

Harry no tenía muchos libros, ni tampoco Dudley, así que le preguntó a Madam Pomfrey si podía ayudarlo con eso, y ella regresó con una pila de novelas y libros de Quidditch al día siguiente. Dumbledore, sin embargo, todavía no había enviado noticias sobre cómo iba progresando con la investigación del Traslador, y la impaciencia de Harry crecía más y más cada minuto.

No habían vuelto a hablar sobre su futuro en el colegio, puesto que Draco parecía renuente a ahondar en el tema. Había días en los que se mantenía aislado y difícilmente le hablaba a Harry, demasiado asustado para enfrentar al mundo.

Harry no lo presionaba, él y Malfoy no habían estado en buenos términos anteriormente, después de todo, y no quería arriesgarse a perder la poca confianza que había empezado a nacer entre ellos.

Era muy duro para Draco no poder demostrar más fuerza, sabía que era patético, que estaba actuando como un niño, pero hacerse un ovillo y aislarse era lo más cercano a esconderse, que era lo que más deseaba en esos días, porque se sentía realmente herido y desamparado. Las siguientes noches, tuvo que refrenarse a sí mismo con todas sus fuerzas para no acurrucarse contra Harry y aferrarse a él por la angustia que sentía, cuando el Gryffindor se acostaba en la cama. No quería alejar a Harry con su debilidad.

Harry, sin embargo, tomaba el asunto en sus manos en esas ocasiones, puesto que se daba cuenta de que Draco estaba a punto de quebrarse en esos días, sin importar cuanto tratara de ocultarlo, y generalmente se acurrucaba junto a él, rodeando la delgada cintura de Draco con su brazo. Al principio, Harry trataba de imaginar que era otra persona, una chica, tal vez, para sentirse menos extraño, pero pronto descubrió que en realidad no era necesario, porque de hecho le gustaba.

Se decía a sí mismo que seguramente esto se debía a la carencia de abrazos que había tenido en su vida, pero después también dejó de pensar eso. Tenía qué admitir que se sentía bien el tener a Draco en sus brazos, y a menudo se descubrió observando al rubio mientras dormía, sintiendo una inmensa paz.

A veces se preguntaba si eso era normal, pero por otro lado, también se preguntaba si era normal pasar todo el verano en una pequeña habitación, ocultándose del Señor Tenebroso, junto a su antiguo enemigo.

Le preocupaban sus amigos. ¿Qué dirían Ron y Hermione si supieran de esto?

* * *

Sus preguntas serían respondidas mucho más rápido de lo que había imaginado.

La próxima vez que Madam Pomfrey apareció, Dumbledore la acompañaba. Le hizo señas a Harry desde el otro lado de la habitación, sus ojos centelleaban amablemente, aunque parecía inusualmente tenso.

"Harry", le dijo tranquilamente. "Hay algo que necesito discutir con ustedes dos. Voy a esperar hasta que Poppy termine. Mientras tanto, se supone que debo decirte Hola de parte de la señorita Granger y el señor Weasley".

"¿Ha hablado con ellos?", preguntó Harry con impaciencia. "¿Lo saben?"

Dumbledore asintió. "Te contaré sobre ellos en un minuto", contestó. "Pero primero...". Levantó su varita y pareció que convocaba un Hechizo Silenciador alrededor de ellos, porque repentinamente la voz de Madam Pomfrey se volvió completamente inaudible.

Cuando se aseguró de que nadie podía escucharlos, Dumbledore se volvió hacia Harry. "Déjame explicarte algunas cosas antes de que volvamos al tema de tus amigos. Ha habido algunas novedades...".

Harry apenas podía creer lo que escuchaba cuando Dumbledore le contó sobre la Orden del Fénix y Grimmauld Place. Por una parte, sonaba demasiado bueno para ser verdad, puesto que algo sucedía por fin, un esfuerzo palpable de luchar contra Voldemort, pero por otra parte, se sentía como un cero a la izquierda. Permanecer en Privet Drive era como ser desterrado del mundo de la magia, de todos modos, y esto sólo lo empeoraba. Si alguna persona sabía sobre el proceder de Voldemort era él, ¿o no?

La gama de emociones que estaba experimentando se reflejaba claramente en su rostro, y Dumbledore se inclinó hacia él. "Harry", le dijo. "Sé que te habría gustado venir y unirte al resto de nosotros en nuestro cuartel, pero hay una razón por la que estás más a salvo aquí que en cualquier otro lugar".

"Sí", dijo Harry, en tono desafiante. "Debe haberla si es lo bastante seguro para incluso ocultar a Draco aquí. Me preguntaba por qué".

Una triste sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Dumbledore. "Estoy consciente de cómo te han tratado los Dursleys, Harry", le dijo amablemente. "Sin embargo, no había otro lugar a donde pudieras ir, por más increíble que parezca. Estaba seguro de que Voldemort volvería algún día, y que querría verte muerto, para terminar lo que no pudo lograr antes", suspiró sacudiendo un poco su cabeza.

* * *

"Sabía que el conocimiento de magia que tiene Voldemort es más extenso que el de cualquier otro mago con vida. Sabía que incluso mis más complejos y poderosos hechizos protectores serían fáciles de vencer si Voldemort recobraba todo su poder. Pero sabía también, cuál era la debilidad de Voldemort. Así que tomé una decisión. Serías protegido por una antigua magia que él conoce, que desprecia, y que por lo tanto, siempre ha subestimado. Estoy hablando, por supuesto, del hecho de que tu madre murió para salvarte. Con eso, ella te dio una protección permanente que él nunca se hubiera esperado. Una protección que fluye en tus venas hasta el día de hoy. Por lo tanto, puse mi confianza en la sangre de tu madre y te entregué a su hermana, su único pariente".

"Ella no me quiere", dijo Harry inmediatamente. "No le importa un maldito...".

"Pero ella te aceptó", lo interrumpió Dumbledore. "Quizá lo hizo a regañadientes, furiosa, poco dispuesta, con amargura, pero aún así te aceptó, y al hacerlo, selló el hechizo que puse sobre ti. El sacrificio de tu madre hizo que el lazo de sangre se convirtiera en el más poderoso escudo protector que pudiéramos darte".

"Todavía no...".

"Mientras puedas llamar hogar al lugar en donde vive la sangre de tu madre, no puedes ser tocado o dañado por Voldemort. Él vertió su sangre, pero vive en ti y en su hermana. Su sangre se ha vuelto tu refugio. Necesitas regresar aquí solamente una vez al año, pero mientras aún lo consideres un hogar, mientras estés aquí, él no podrá lastimarte. Tu tía sabe esto. Le expliqué lo que había hecho en la carta que dejé contigo, en su puerta. Ella sabe que al haberte dado alojamiento, has podido mantenerte con vida durante los últimos quince años".

* * *

Harry consideró esto por unos momentos, incapaz de expresar sus sentimientos más allá de apretar los puños de sus manos. Una vez más lo golpeaba el hecho de que Voldemort le había destruido todo y que aún interfería en su vida. Se sentía completamente desamparado, deseando que Voldemort muriera, pero siendo incapaz de hacer nada porque tenía qué esconderse, con gente que lo consideraba un anormal y a la que no podía importarle menos el mundo de la magia. Resopló ante la ironía de esto.

Dumbledore lo miraba serenamente, cuando finalmente Harry le devolvió la mirada, el anciano le sonrió. "Tus amigos me han estado preguntando diariamente por ti", le dijo intentando tranquilizar a Harry. El muchacho exhaló profundamente, pero lo escuchó de todas formas.

"Ambos exigen saber porqué no les has escrito", continuó diciendo el Director. "Detectaron que algo pasaba y finalmente decidí contarles sobre el señor Malfoy".

Harry podía imaginarse las diversas reacciones al respecto. Hermione parecería simplemente alarmada, mientras que Ron estaría histérico. Casi podía escuchar la voz de su mejor amigo. "¿Malfoy? ¿El Hurón?". E inconscientemente sonrió ante esto.

Los ojos de Dumbledore centellearon mientras hablaba. "Ambos estaban renuentes a creer que tú habías accedido a esto, pero después de explicarles la gravedad de la situación, se conmovieron por lo que le pasó al señor Malfoy".

Harry parpadeó. "¿De verdad?".

Dumbledore asintió, confirmándoselo. "¿Esto te asombra, Harry? La señorita Granger y el señor Weasley parecen lo bastante cercanos como para confiar incondicionalmente en ti, por lo tanto, también confían en tu buen juicio".

"Mi juicio", murmuró Harry con una sensación de desmoronamiento. "Las cosas han cambiado entre Draco y yo, Profesor. Accedí a que se quedara aquí porque era obvio que no tenía a dónde ir, y sentí pena por él a pesar de nuestro... a pesar de... aún cuando nos detestábamos. Pero ahora, no sé... Él es tan diferente, y encuentro difícil que no... Que no me agrade. No estoy seguro de que Ron y Hermione entiendan eso también". Harry guardó silencio.

Dumbledore lo observó por encima de sus gafas de media luna. "Confío en que podrás hacer justicia ante los tres, Harry", le dijo calmadamente. "Aún si toma algo de tiempo".

"Entonces... ¿Usted cree que está bien si Draco y yo nos volvemos amigos, o algo parecido?".

"Oh, sí, en todos los sentidos", dijo Dumbledore. "En mi opinión, las personas deben tener siempre una segunda oportunidad".

Harry estaba a punto de replicar cuando el Director miró detrás de él a Madam Pomfrey, quien se había levantado y había tomado su bolso. Con un movimiento en su varita, terminó el Hechizo Silenciador.

"Me voy entonces", dijo la enfermera sonriéndole a Harry, antes de desaparecer.

* * *

Dumbledore y Harry se encaminaron hacia la cama. Draco se había incorporado, y parecía más pálido después de ser examinado. Los miraba inquietamente, primero a uno y luego a otro, mientras tomaban asiento; el Director al borde de la cama, Harry en l colchón, con las piernas cruzadas, a un lado de Draco.

"¿Cómo se siente, Señor Malfoy?", le preguntó Dumbledore, amablemente, aunque Harry notó que aún parecía tenso.

"Me siento mejor, gracias", contestó Draco, un poco nervioso.

"Mientras tanto, he examinado el Traslador", dijo Dumbledore. "Resulta que has venido de la Mansión Malfoy".

Draco palideció aún más. Harry pensó que era terrible como el color desaparecía de su cara. "¿L-La Mansión Malfoy?", repitió en un susurro. "Pero… esos calabozos…"

"Son parte de la casa", confirmó Dumbledore. "De acuerdo a la información que pude obtener, fueron construidos sobre las ruinas de una antigua mansión. Quizá hayan estado ahí desde entonces".

"No lo sé", murmuró Draco, agachando su cabeza. Harry rozó su mano para tranquilizarlo, mientras el Director continuaba."También pude identificar quién puso el encantamiento Portus en la piedra".

Los dos muchachos volvieron la vista al escuchar esto, curiosos por saber quién había dado su vida por salvar la de Draco.

"Su nombre era Thorfinn Rowle", dijo Dumbledore con reserva. Draco evitó su mirada, demasiado confundido para responder. Sólo había visto a Rowle en algunas ocasiones, nunca había cruzado una palabra con él hasta esa noche, en la celda. Estaba agradecido hasta cierto punto, pero por otro lado, el hombre había tardado una semana en actuar, una semana en la que Draco había vivido en el Infierno, y quién sabe si Rowle había participado en la violación antes de que su conciencia le dijera que no estaba bien.

Además sentía una punzada de decepción. Allí había otros a los que conocía desde hace mucho tiempo, cuyos hijos habían jugado con él y en los que confiaba. Si era honesto consigo mismo, una pequeña parte de él esperaba que hubiera sido su padre. Ahora estaría muerto, pero al menos hubiera demostrado tener misericordia al final, le hubiera demostrado que tenía sentimientos.

Mientras Draco procesaba esto, sintió la mano de Harry sobre él nuevamente; los dedos del Gryffindor estaban alrededor de los suyos y se aferraba a ellos. Inmediatamente, Draco los apretó.

Dumbledore le dio tiempo para recobrarse antes de volver a hablar. "¿Hay algo que quieras preguntarme?".

Draco encontró la voz después de varios intentos para hablar. "¿Qué pasará ahora?", preguntó. "¿Usted… Usted va a… Quiero decir, hay algo que…?"

"Esa es una de las razones por las que estoy aquí", contestó Dumbledore. "Aunque ahora sabemos en donde se esconde Voldemort y sus seguidores, no hay nada que podamos hacer por ahora. Verás, la mayoría de la gente no cree que él haya regresado", sonrió tristemente al ver las reacciones en los rostros de Harry y Draco. "Aunque hay sólo unos cuantos que sí lo creen, es demasiado limitado para emprender una guerra. Parece que el Ministerio está en contra de nosotros, y hay otras fuerzas trabajando para minar la poca credibilidad que tenemos".

"_¿Qué?"_, preguntó Harry enojado, e incapaz de poder contenerse. "¿Cómo puede ser? Estuve allí, ¿o no? Luché contra quien-usted-sabe, y Cedric…", se dio cuenta de que había comenzado a temblar. "¿Usted les dijo, no es así? Usted les dijo exactamente lo que pasó, y aún así… Que le pregunten a Draco, por Merlín".

Dumbledore levantó su mano, en son de paz. "Harry, no hay necesidad de que me grites. No es a mí a quien necesitas convencer. Sin embargo, soy incapaz de prevenir lo que está sucediendo ahora. El Profeta está escribiendo toda clase de descréditos sobre mí, incluso sobre ti".

"¿Sobre mí?". Harry sentía que su cara le ardía.

"Están tratando de hacer creer que sólo buscas atención y que yo soy sólo un anciano tonto". La voz de Dumbledore sonaba muy seca, y parecía bastante serio.

Harry le miró incrédulamente, tomado por sorpresa por esa noticia. "Perfecto", dijo ofuscado. "Simplemente, perfecto ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?".

Apenas si se había dado cuenta de que Draco había soltado su mano, porque su mente comenzaba a darle vueltas. "Profesor", dijo frotándose los ojos. "Debe haber algo que podamos hacer".

Sin embargo, el Director dirigió su atención al Slytherin Harry siguió su mirada y vio que Draco se abrazaba a sí mismo otra vez, temblando visiblemente y con la cara muy pálida.

"Draco". Harry trató de alcanzarlo, pero cuando lo tocó, el rubio retrocedió.

"Están ganando" murmuró casi sin voz. "Están tomando el control…".

"Draco, mírame", le dijo Harry con una voz gentil pero firme."Mírame, por favor. No lo harán, ¿me escuchas? No lo han hecho ni lo harán nunca. Siempre habrá gente dispuesta a luchar contra ellos, no importa cuán limitado sea el número, siempre habrá gente que no les dejará recuperar el poder. ¡No los dejaré!".

La expresión de pánico en el rostro de Draco se ablandó un poco y el temblor disminuyó. Él creía en Harry, descubrió Dumbledore con cierta sorpresa. Él había asumido que Draco podía confiar en Harry, pero no esperaba que el Gryffindor tuviera tanto poder sobre el Slytherin. Era realmente interesante ver cómo las cosas cambiaban, meditó.

* * *

"Nada se ha decidido aún", dijo Dumbledore después de un rato. "La triste realidad es que la mente humana quiere pruebas antes de poder creer en algo. Sin embargo, creo que hay otro tema que debemos abordar, referente al año escolar que viene".

Draco y Harry intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa.

La voz del Director sonaba tranquila. "Siempre he dicho que Hogwarts es un lugar seguro para sus estudiantes, y siempre me he esforzado para que eso siga siendo así. El Ministerio, sin embargo, está decidido a intervenir, y temo que no podré detenerlos si las cosas llegan más lejos. No sin poner en peligro a mucha gente".

El anciano miró a Draco. "De acuerdo a los últimos acontecimientos, temo especialmente por tu seguridad. Muchos de tus compañeros en Slytherin son hijos de los Mortífagos de los que has escapado, según sé. Tan pronto como pongas un pie en el colegio, sabrán que has sobrevivido y en donde pueden encontrarte. Aún cuando pondré toda mi energía en mantener a Hogwarts como un lugar seguro, temo que no podre protegerte al cien por ciento, por eso se me ha ocurrido otra idea: Usaremos Poción Multijugos para disfrazarte y ponerte en Gryffindor".

Por un momento, nadie habló, por el contrario, todo lo que podía escucharse era producto de la agitada respiración de dos personas.

Harry fue el primero en hablar. "¿Pero… cómo? ¿No notarán que repentinamente hay un estudiante más en el quinto grado? ¿O planea disfrazarlo como un estudiante de primer año?".

"Eso sería inútil, ¿no es así?, tomando en cuenta que debe prepararse para sus TIMOS, además de llamar la atención si pasa tiempo contigo", razonó Dumbledore. "No, se disfrazará como un estudiante de quinto grado. Para disminuir el riesgo, tendremos a un Auror disfrazado como su hermano gemelo. Así no solamente tendrá un buen disfraz, sino que tendrá un guardaespaldas personal también".

Harry pensó que Draco parecía atónito. Tener qué disfrazarse durante todo el año era arriesgado y un poco desconcertante, pero parecía ser la única solución, si quería regresar a Hogwarts. Inconscientemente, el muchacho sonrió levemente. "Eso suena factible", dijo.

Dumbledore suspiró. "Estoy de acuerdo, y me alegra que lo aceptes. Le diré a Severus que comience a preparar la poción de inmediato, dado que su elaboración es algo compleja".

Harry y Draco hablaron simultáneamente. "¿Snape?".

El Director levantó las cejas. "Sí, el _Profesor_ Snape, de hecho", resaltó. "¿Por qué?".

Esta vez, Draco respondió más rápido que Harry, y lo hizo con obvio esfuerzo. "Creí… Creí que él… Usted sabe… Creí que el pudo haber estado… presente, en la Mansión".

Dumbledore lo miró con una expresión insondable. "No estaba allí", dijo reservadamente. "Sé en dónde está todo el tiempo".

Ante esto, Draco se relajó visiblemente. Harry abrió y cerró la boca, perplejo, hasta que recordó que Snape también pertenecía a la Orden del Fénix. Y Dumbledore parecía confiar en él, algo que aún no podía comprender.

El Director de Hogwarts se enderezó. "Después hablaremos de los detalles del plan, por ahora necesitas descansar y digerir la nueva información. Asumo que tendrás preguntas más adelante".

Se levantó, dándole a ambos una sonrisa reconfortante y con un chasquido y el obligatorio Crack, desapareció segundos después.


	9. Ayúdame

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Sorry it took me so long to update, it´s all my fault and not Loreley´s!

* * *

CAPÍTULO 9

AYÚDAME

En silencio, Harry se acurrucó junto a Draco y observó el techo, aún estaba temblando y su cicatriz le ardía.

Draco podía ver que los músculos de su quijada se tensaban implacablemente, señal de que Potter estaba molesto. De hecho, lo había visto ponerse así en muchas ocasiones y tenía qué admitir que la furia del Gryffindor a menudo era causada deliberadamente por su culpa.

La mente de Harry daba vueltas. ¿Cómo podía la gente creer que mentía, cómo podían considerar a Dumbledore un demente, después de todo lo que había hecho y logrado? ¿A cuánta más gente tendría Voldemort que mutilar, torturar y matar antes de que reconocieran que había regresado? ¿Cuántas más familias tenía qué destruir?

Agitado, Harry se incorporó de nuevo, se sentía tan desamparado, quería hacer algo y sin embargo no podía. El rostro de Cedric flotó en su mente, ojos impasibles que miraban fijamente hacia la nada, y aún así podía escuchar la voz del Hufflepuff: "Lleva mi cuerpo a mis padres...". Se dio cuenta de que sus ojos se humedecían y resopló, rehusándose. ¡No iban a hacerlo llorar!

Se había quitado los lentes y frotaba sus ojos en un desesperado gesto de frustración, cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro, temblorosa, pero reconfortante. Harry se puso sus gafas de nuevo, bajó su mano y se quedó allí, inclinado levemente hacia adelante, permitiéndose ser consolado por esa presencia.

Aún le costaba creer que la gente lo considerara un mentiroso, a él, el niño-que-vivió. Aún le costaba creer que fuera la mano de Draco Malfoy la que apretaba su hombro, reconfortándolo, lo cual se sentía muy bien.

Draco sólo podía imaginarse cuán decepcionado debía estar Harry, sentirse rechazado por una sociedad a la que había salvado de las fuerzas oscuras muchos años atrás, debía lastimarlo profundamente. Se sentía muy mal por él, pero no sabía qué decir. ¿Qué palabras de consuelo podía haber para alguien cuya vida entera, había sido marcada por un alma malvada? ¿Cómo podía haber apoyado a alguien tan odioso y aborrecible como Lord Voldemort?

La vergüenza fluyó en sus mejillas al ver a Harry; la forma en que se sentaba allí, con sus finos hombros caídos, lo hacía parecer derrotado, cansado de tener qué luchar. Aún así, cuando volteó alrededor y miró a Draco momentos después, sus facciones le parecieron al rubio bastante desafiantes. "No los dejaré", repitió ferozmente, como si no hubiese hecho pausa en la conversación.

Draco respiró profundamente para sacudir su agitación. "Yo te ayudaré", dijo en una voz baja, que sin embargo parecía llenar toda la habitación. "Si me dejas".

Harry lo observó con mirada ardiente, después asintió. "Bien", dijo antes de recostarse de nuevo y volver a mirar el techo.

Y Draco deseó repentinamente tomarlo entre sus brazos. Al principio no se le ocurrió que no tenía nada qué ver con sentirse asustado o porque necesitara consuelo, sino simplemente porque quería estar cerca de Harry.

* * *

Cuando finalmente lo hizo, horas más tarde, Harry se había quedado dormido mientras meditaba, y Draco había estado leyendo hasta que se cansó. Se había recostado y dado la vuelta cautelosamente para no despertar a Harry, quedando cara a cara con el Gryffindor, quien también se había puesto de lado.

Una cálida y extraña sensación se extendió en su vientre al ver en el delicado rostro una visible contusión en la sien izquierda, testimonio de la pelea con su tío, y Draco sintió una vez más el deseo de tocar a Harry.

Se sonrojó, avergonzado por estas emociones y se reprendió a sí mismo. El sabía que tenía cierta preferencia por los chicos más que por las chicas de un tiempo para acá, pero realmente nunca hizo ningún avance por explorar ese terreno, porque sabía que a un Malfoy no le convenía ser... bueno, gay.

Por eso había salido con Pansy, pese a su disgusto, y también porque sentía que eso es lo que esperaban de él.

Quizá algunas cosas nunca le iban a ocurrir. Potter... Muy lenta y cuidadosamente acercó su mano hacia Harry, quien yacía delante del otro muchacho. No quería despertarlo, quería guardar este momento para sí. Sus dedos temblaron sobre Harry, saboreando el contacto, abajo de su muñeca. Era muy fina, o más bien, delicada.

Harry suspiró en sueños, provocando que Draco se detuviera. Cuando el otro se quedó quieto de nuevo, la mano del rubio se arrastró hacia adelante hasta quedar justo al lado de la barbilla de Harry, y fue ahí donde se detuvo.

No se atrevía a seguir adelante, no quería ser atrapado en caso de que Harry despertara. Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, sólo Harry lo hacía sentir seguro, más seguro que Dumbledore y todo el resto junto. No podía perder eso.

No quería que Potter pensara que era un marica patético. Además, ahora estaba manchado, ¿no es así? No podía esperar que nadie... fuera tan puro de corazón como para querer implicarse con él, no después de todo lo que le habían hecho durante su cautiverio.

Descorazonado, recogió su mano y se hizo un ovillo, quizá no merecía tener ninguna esperanza, puesto que nunca podría demostrar tanto valor como Harry para luchar por sus creencias. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a ayudar a Harry si ni siquiera podía ayudarse a sí mismo? ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer?

* * *

Cuando Harry despertó, la mañana siguiente, lo primero que cruzó su mente fue que últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo dormido. Lo segundo fue que Draco se había ido. El otro lado de la cama estaba vacío. Alarmado, Harry se incorporó y buscó a tientas sus gafas, que encontró a un lado de la almohada.

Ya se había puesto de pie con varita en mano cuando se dio cuenta de que Draco estaba allí, sentado en el piso, a un lado del escritorio de Harry. En dos pasos se acercó hasta él y se agachó a su lado. "¿Draco? ¿Estás bien? ¿Que sucedió?".

Malfoy le lanzó una inesperada mirada oscura. "Me levanté para dejar entrar a tu lechuza. Y después no pude continuar. Ahora estoy sentado aquí, sin hacer nada". Evitó la mirada del moreno y gruñonamente murmuró algo sobre sus estúpidas e inútiles piernas.

Harry casi rió con alivio. "¿Y por qué te levantaste?", le preguntó poniéndose de pie. "Pudiste despertarme. Me sorprende que Hedwig no..."

"Pensé que podía manejarlo", dijo Draco, sonrojándose, mientras Harry lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie y se tambaleaba hasta que el Gryffindor lo agarrara firmemente con ambos brazos. "Además estoy cansado de estar acostado. Y me siento mucho mejor".

Harry lo miró, sorprendido por su tono desafiante. Este no era el Draco con el que había compartido su cama últimamente, pero tampoco era el anterior.

"¿Crees que puedes caminar?", preguntó, reforzando cuidadosamente su agarre.

"Por supuesto", murmuró Draco exasperadamente. "No soy un maldito inválido".

La manera en que se aferró a Harry y la mirada de alivio en su rostro cuando alcanzaron la cama, sin embargo, desmintió sus palabras. La corta excursión había sido suficiente para hacerlo temblar visiblemente por el esfuerzo cuando se hubo sentado.

Harry creyó saber de dónde provenía esta repentina resolución. "Draco", le dijo suavemente. "No hay razón para que te fuerces. No podemos hacer nada por ahora de todos modos".

Draco, todavía temblando, no sólo por el esfuerzo sino por haber tenido a Harry tan cerca y porque eso se había sentido tan bien, lo miró, frustrado. "Tengo qué ponerme de pie" dijo en voz baja. "No puedo ser tan indefenso".

Harry se sentó a su lado, conocía bien esta sensación, pero no quería animar a Draco a excederse de más. "No lo eres", le dijo. "Ahora tienes a gente que te protege, ¿recuerdas?".

En lugar de darle una respuesta altanera, como Harry hubiera esperado en circunstancias normales, repentinamente Draco se quedó cabizbajo. "Sí...", dijo débilmente, cediendo de pronto. Inconscientemente volvió a abrazarse a sí mismo otra vez.

Preguntándose si se había perdido de algo, Harry tomó las manos de Draco y las apartó cuidadosamente para hacer que el Slytherin lo mirara. "Entonces, ¿cuál es la verdadera razón?".

Sin embargo, justo en ese momento, un fuerte Crack anunció la llegada de Madam Pomfrey, interrumpiéndolos.

La enfermera de Hogwarts inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Sin embargo no tenía idea de lo que había pasado, así que miró a Harry inquisidoramente. El moreno sacudió su cabeza minuciosamente pues detectó que Draco no deseaba discutir ese tema con nadie más, ni siquiera con alguien tan amable como Poppy Pomfrey.

Le dio un apretón a las manos de Draco antes de soltarlo y permitir que la enfermera asumiera el control.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Harry fue a preparar el desayuno. Los Dursleys ya estaban levantados e ignoraron completamente su presencia cuando entró en la cocina, sólo Vernon le lanzaba miradas asesinas detrás del periódico. Dudley evitó a toda costa su mirada, su cara estaba roja.

Estaban terminando su desayuno cuando Harry estaba a punto de abandonar la cocina con una charola, y Harry no podía dejar de pensar que seguramente les encantaría verlo tropezarse con algo, a pesar del desastre que habría hecho. Probablemente esta sería la única vez que su tía Petunia se lamentaría de no tener un gato, meditó Harry oscuramente.

Cuando Harry regresó a su cuarto, Madam Pomfrey estaba cerrando su bolso. "Está un poco perturbado, querido", le dijo. Y echó una mirada de preocupación sobre su hombro. Draco estaba recostado de lado, dándoles la espalda, no estaba hecho un ovillo, sin embargo tenía una tensa postura, sus hombros estaban encogidos y tenía apretados los puños otra vez.

"Le di una poción para calmar sus nervios, tardará unos minutos en hacer efecto. ¿Quieres que me quede por un rato?".

Harry sacudió su cabeza. "No, gracias. Creo que puedo manejarlo. ¿Le dijo algo?".

Madam Pomfrey lo miró tristemente. "Apenas una palabra. Creo que aún no ha superado el trauma que sufrió", le dijo en voz baja. "Todavía está en estado de shock, aunque trate de ocultarlo".

Harry asintió. "Sí, eso pensé", dijo también bajando la voz. "No puede controlar sus sueños, después de todo. Pero parece que confía en mí".

"Sí", Madam Pomfrey sonrió. "Lo hace".

Harry parecía buen confidente, lo que tranquilizó a la matrona. Sin embargo, le dejó un poco del tranquilizante que le había dado antes a Draco, en caso de que el Slytherin tuviera otro ataque de pánico.

Cuando Madam Pomfrey desapareció, Harry dejó la bandeja y volvió a tomar asiento al borde de la cama.

"Draco", le dijo, dudoso, preguntándose qué había sucedido que había escapado de su atención. "Traje el desayuno".

Draco no respondió, sólo se quedó acostado, con los ojos cerrados y la cara pálida.

Harry puso suavemente la mano sobre su hombro, podía sentir que el rubio todavía estaba temblando, pero a excepción de eso, no hubo ninguna otra reacción. Después de casi diez minutos, el temblor no había disminuido ni siquiera un poco.

Así que Harry pensó que Draco estaba verdaderamente atrapado en una pesadilla las 24 horas del día. Se arrastró por el colchón y se estiró hasta colocarse detrás de él, antes de deslizar cuidadosamente sus brazos alrededor del otro muchacho y jalarlo contra su pecho. "Todo estará bien", le susurró delicadamente. "Estoy aquí, estarás bien".

Draco sin embargo tembló aún más al escuchar esto. "¿Q-Qué tal si... si lo echo a perder?", preguntó sacudiéndose tan ferozmente que sus palabras apenas si se entendían. "¿Qué tal si resulto ser un inútil?".

Aunque Harry se alegró de que finalmente reaccionara, no lo entendió. "¿A qué te refieres?"

Draco sonaba desesperado. "Quiero... Quiero ayudar, pero... si no... si no puedo... tú me despreciarás", susurró. "Me alejarás... Sólo que... no sé... a dónde ir".

Y entonces Harry lo entendió. Draco tenia miedo de fallar, tenía miedo de que la gente que lo ayudaba ahora lo abandonara, y no tendría a nadie a quién acudir.

El estómago de Harry se sacudió un tanto divertido con estas palabras. "¿Realmente piensas tan mal de mí?", preguntó suavemente, horrorizado por el miedo de Malfoy. El delgado cuerpo todavía temblaba, y Harry podía sentir las costillas de Draco mientras lo acunaba.

"N-No... Pero... tú tienes... toda las razones... para pensar tan… mal… de mí".

Después de dudarlo un momento, Harry reforzó su abrazo, acurrucándose junto a Draco lo más cerca que se atrevía para no lastimarlo. "¿Crees que estaría aquí contigo, de esta forma, si aún pensara mal de ti?", preguntó suavemente.

Draco no respondió. Harry podía ver que las lágrimas fluían en su rostro, así que guardó silencio también, gradualmente, el temblor de Draco disminuyó como mezcla de los efectos de la poción y la intervención de Harry, y mientras se relajaba, el calor de su cuerpo presionado contra el de Harry se incrementaba.

"¿P-Porqué estás aquí, de esta forma?", preguntó Draco suavemente una vez que estuvo más tranquilo. Harry reprimió un suspiro, puesto que ya habían hablado al respecto después de todo, pero sabía que Draco, en su estado de ánimo actual, necesitaba mucha confianza antes de poder creer que no era tan despreciable como pensaba.

Esos Mortífagos habían jugado muy bien con su mente además de abusar de su cuerpo, pensó Harry. Y ellos habían sido enemigos, después de todo. Lo que había pasado entre los dos tendría que haber redimido esto, sin embargo… ambos habían sufrido a manos de Voldemort y sus Mortífagos.

Pensar que el Padre de Draco era uno de ellos y que había participado en la tortura de su hijo era igualmente terrible que recordar su propia experiencia en el Cementerio.

Recordó la fría voz de Voldemort y sus Mortífagos, miradas sin emoción detrás de sus máscaras, mirando… alejó sus pensamientos con un poco de esfuerzo.

"Porque te creo cuando dices que lo sientes", contestó finalmente, incapaz de poner palabras a sus sentimientos. "Y no nos hemos comido la cabeza del otro hasta ahora, ¿o no?".

"No…", la voz de Draco sonaba ahora casi tranquila, y estaba recostado confortablemente contra Harry, por eso su sorpresa cuando el rubio le habló, en palabras apenas audibles: "Me alegro".

Por alguna razón, Harry sintió que esto le hacía sonreír. Una felicidad que nunca hubiera esperado debido a que todo lo que le preocupaba en aquél momento se separaba dentro de él mientras yacía ahí con Draco en sus brazos. Un poco confundido por esto, Harry se preguntaba a sí mismo si debería sentirse extraño porque sentía el apremiante deseo de deslizar su nariz contra la delicada piel del cuello de Draco y estrecharlo profundamente, pero por alguna razón no lo hizo, incluso se ruborizó de aquél pensamiento.

Se refrenó a sí mismo, sin embargo, no queriendo asustar al otro.

* * *

Los siguientes días, Draco parecía más estable. Lentamente se hundía en la idea de no tener qué regresar a Slytherin, lo que era un gran alivio, pero al mismo tiempo le preocupaba tener qué pretender ser alguien más, y qué pasaría si alguien lo averiguaba.

Siempre que estos pensamientos se volvían demasiado opresivos, sin embargo, Harry estaba ahí, tranquilizándolo y diciéndole que todo estaría bien.

Madam Pomfrey se maravilló de la capacidad de Harry para calmar al Slytherin y confirmó el buen progreso de sus lesiones. Los verdugones en su espalda, así como las diversas abrasiones que tenía sobre la piel estaban empezando a formar una cicatriz. "Pondré un encantamiento anti-agua en ellas, para que puedas bañarte", le dijo esa mañana.

Los ojos de Draco se ensancharon. "¿Podré levantarme entonces?".

"Sólo para ir al baño y tomar una ducha", le dijo con firmeza. "Y sólo si el señor Potter te acompaña". Draco asintió con un cabeceo de inmediato, no le importaba que lo trataran como aun bebé mientras se le permitiera bañarse. Aún cuando Madam Pomfrey había utilizado encantamientos de limpieza en él cada día, todavía se sentía sucio.

Harry, sin embargo, se puso algo blanco cuando la enfermera le preguntó, malinterpretandolo. "Tienes permitido usar la ducha, ¿verdad?".

"Sí", dijo Harry, encogiéndose. "Sí, por supuesto".

"Bien", dijo ella con una expresión que inequívocamente decía lo que le pasaría a los Dursleys si fuese de otro modo.

Internamente, Harry suspiró. No le envidiaba a Draco el derecho a bañarse, simplemente no estaba seguro de cómo manejarlo. ¿Debería quedarse en el cuarto de baño, con él, en caso de que Draco colapsara? ¿Debería esperar afuera? Parecía ridículo quedarse en el vestíbulo como si estuviera haciendo fila.

Tendría qué esperar y ver una vez más. O no ver, no podía ayudar opinando y después sentirse como un completo estúpido.

Madam Pomfrey tomó un pequeño y particular objeto de su bolsa y lo agrandó hasta que se pudo reconocer un taburete de plástico, después se volvió hacia la cama. "Usa esto para sentarte en la regadera, querido, en caso de que te sientas mareado".

Draco asintió, mientras su cara se ponía levemente rosa, recordándole a Harry su observación algunos días atrás sobre no ser un inválido. Ciertamente debía sentirse así si la enfermera asumía que ni siquiera era capaz de tomar una ducha, pero por otro lado, su cuerpo estaba terriblemente débil, recordatorio del severo maltrato que sufrió.

A pesar de su vergüenza inicial, Draco estaba impaciente por explotar esta nueva libertad, pero su alegría cayó tan pronto cuando escuchó que alguien caminaba afuera del cuarto, recordándole desagradablemente al tío Vernon.

"No te preocupes", le dijo Harry, tranquilizándolo al adivinar sus pensamientos. "Esperaremos hasta después del desayuno, él se irá a su trabajo entonces".

Harry miró a Draco. "Debemos encontrarte algo para que uses además del camisón de dormir". Abrió su baúl y hurgó en él hasta que encontró una camiseta y unos pantalones de algodón, que consideró convenientes puesto que eran muy cómodos, aunque grandes, porque habían pertenecido antes a Dudley.

Mientras Draco lo miraba, su garganta se cerró repentinamente. Harry parecía no haber tenido nunca mucho en su vida, y aún así era muy generoso. Podía sentir el calor de la vergüenza fluyendo en su rostro de nuevo.

Harry malinterpretó esto. "Lo siento", dijo torpemente. "La mayoría de mis cosas son de segunda mano, sabes...".

"E-está bien", dijo Draco, carraspeando. "No me importa, de veras. G-Gracias". Sonaba honesto, pero Harry lo miraba sin embargo algo curioso, preguntándose qué pasaría por la mente de Draco. Dobló el suéter y los pantalones y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que había olvidado algo: la ropa interior.

Esta vez fue su turno de sonrojarse, mientras pescaba unos calzoncillos limpios del baúl y los ponía encima de la pequeña pila. "Truza", dijo simplemente, su cara sonrojada y su voz extrañamente aguda, dejando entrever una avergonzada sonrisa. De hecho, la primera que Harry atestiguó desde que Draco hubo llegado.

* * *

Tan pronto como oyeron que el auto salía de la cochera, Harry fue a cerciorarse de que el baño no estuviera ocupado, y tomó el taburete y la ropa para que estuvieran a la mano. Podía escuchar la televisión escaleras abajo, y asumió que Dudley veía sus caricaturas matutinas, así que el cielo estaba despejado.

Draco salió de la cama y se puso de pie sólo para sacudirse precariamente una vez más, haciendo que Harry se preguntara si esto era una buena idea. Sujetó al Slytherin con ambas manos hasta que Draco se sintió estable. Lo sujetó hasta que el encantamiento tranquilizador desapareció. "¿Listo?"

"Sí".

Lentamente, se las arreglaron para llegar al pasillo. Harry, se sintió aliviado cuando finalmente llegaron al baño, al igual que Draco, quien se hundió en la taza de baño con las rodillas temblorosas, alegre de poder sentarse.

Harry puso el taburete en la tina y comenzó a dar instrucciones a Draco sobre cómo usar la regadera y cómo ajustar la temperatura, puesto que después de todo, era tecnología Muggle y seguramente Draco nunca había manejado nada similar, pero el rubio lo miraba con evidente desconcierto. "¿No te quedarás aquí?", preguntó con voz apenas audible.

Su pregunta tomó a Harry desprevenido. "Pensé que querrías algo de privacidad", dijo quedamente. Draco le dio una débil sonrisa. "Yo... prefiero no quedarme solo aquí", contestó en voz muy baja, casi sin aliento.

"Oh, está bien", repentinamente Harry no supo dónde poner sus manos, aunque Draco se parecía aliviado y lentamente empezó a desvestirse.

Con mesurados movimientos se quitó la camisa de dormir mientras Harry se inclinaba sobre la tina para abrir la llave de la regadera.

Cuando se volvió hacia Draco, el Slytherin estaba parado, desnudo y envolvía su cuerpo con sus propios brazos. Además de sus manos, Harry no sabía qué hacer con sus ojos, porque no podía sino mirar el cuerpo del rubio. Su cuerpo no sólo se veía delgado sino destrozado también.

La mayoría de las contusiones habían desaparecido, pero había bastantes heridas recién curadas que demostraban por todo lo que había pasado.

Harry ayudó a Draco a entrar en la tina, después cerró la cortina y se sentó en el excusado.

Draco estaba realmente agradecido por el taburete, porque sus rodillas se sentían como gelatina y sus piernas aún temblaban por la corta caminata en el pasillo.

El agua tibia en su piel se sentía celestial. Cerró sus ojos y simplemente dejó que corriera por su cuerpo por un rato, disfrutando la sensación de relajamiento, antes de echarse champú cuidadosamente.

Las heridas rechazaban el agua y el jabón por el hechizo que Madam Pomfrey había utilizado, pero aún podía sentir el tacto, lo cual era bastante desagradable. Comenzó a dispersar un poco de champú en su cabello, pero algo no estaba bien: sus brazos temblaban violentamente momentos más tarde, y no pudo continuar.

Pero tenía qué hacerlo tenía qué librarse de la inmundicia que había traído de los calabozos. ¡Tenía qué salir! Desesperadamente, lo intentó de nuevo, pero sus brazos temblaban tan violentamente que apenas si podía controlar sus movimientos. Contorsionando su rostro, consideró las opciones: no había muchas.

Se encogió de hombros y respiró profundamente. "¿Harry?", dijo entonces, tímidamente. "Yo… ¿Podrías ayudarme, por favor?".


End file.
